Guardians of Light: A Shadow Rises
by Alphadude007
Summary: Sequel to GoL: A Shadow Forms - After years of waiting, the Shadow has been freed and begins his plans for global liberation. As he seeks to raise his army from flesh and dark magic, Canterlot prepares for war as Princesses Celestia and Luna seek ancient answers to current dilemmas. With dark days ahead, the spirits of the Guardians wait patiently for those that are to find them.
1. Chapter 1

**Guardians of Light: A Shadow Rises**

**Chapter 1-Freedom's Aftermath**

**-Malakh Kingdom: 10,000 Years Before Discord's Imprisonment-**

Paradise. Simply put, paradise. If there was a word to describe the realm of the Malakhs, it was that.

Morning Light strode down the golden walkways, the gleaming light above the realm shining down on everyone in the kingdom. Morning smiled as a gentle breeze brushed past his face while his daylight shone upon him. _What a glorious day_, he thought. Being the bringer of light, of course he took pride in his work. Every Malakh had a duty to perform in the kingdom, be it caretaking for that which the One had created, devoted praise-singers, guarding the One's palace, the Apostolate, or in Morning Light's case, the bringing of daylight to mark transitions between twenty-four hour periods. All activities were under the One's supervision, of course. Nothing in the kingdom happened without His knowing.

_I'm sure there won't be any wrongdoing found in a meeting of the Ancients_, Morning figured. _If anything, the annual Worship ceremony would be a delight to the One._

Morning's golden eyes were drawn to a pair of toga-clad Malakhs as they waved at him.

The Malakh on the right spoke up. "Good day to you, Morning Light!"

"Ah, the bringer of light. Why grace us with your presence?" The second asked.

Morning smiled back at the two. "Just making my way over to the Apostolate. Why not take a stroll through our splendid city?"

"Well may the One smile upon you in your endeavors," the first Malakh said as he raised his index finger towards the sky in reverence.

Morning flashed a smile as he continued down the road. "And to you as well."

As he walked down the road, Morning fished the ideas list he had prepared for the council meeting. They'd told him to ready some plans for how the Worship would be prepared and he'd made sure to put one hundred and ten percent into how the One was to be celebrated that day.

_With Worship being in about a week, it shouldn't take long to implement my plans should they be decided upon._ Oh what was he thinking? Of course his plans would be chosen. How could they not be? _I doubt anyone else put the amount of work into the planning as I did, but I guess I'll soon find out._

Morning looked up to see the Apostolate standing opulently before him. Before him was a single golden cylindrical tower that stretched into the limitless expanse above, far beyond the sight of anyone else in the kingdom. At the top was the One's throne room, a place that a select few had entered. Such a privilege had not yet been bestowed upon Morning Light, however. But this year, the plans he constructed for the Worship would surely grant him an audience with the One.

_Well, let's not dilly-dally then. Apostolate, here I come. _With that thought, Morning Light picked up the pace of his walk as he neared the Apostolate.

**-Canterlot Castle: Present Day-**

As soon as the Friendship Express from Ponyville had pulled into Canterlot station and slowed to a stop, the doors to the passenger cars flew open. Loved ones flew into the arms of their special someponies, ponies in business attire exited with their briefcases in hoof, and other travellers with suitcases on wheels rolled out of the car. From the front-most passenger car, six ponies and a young dragon stepped onto the station platform. A sea of ponies going to and fro on the station met them.

_What's going on here?_ Twilight's eyes narrowed in befuddlement.

"Helloooo, Canterlot!" Pinkie Pie jumped from the train, stood up, and held her front hooves open as if to receive the city in a big hug.

"Thank you, mister conductor," Fluttershy turned to say as she and her friends exited the train.

All Aboard tipped his hat in response. "My pleasure, ma'am. Make sure to-" Before he could finish, a pair of golden-armored guards marched through the crowd towards the stopped train.

"You are the conductor for this train, correct?" one of the guards, a white unicorn, inquired.

The pony conductor's eyes darted back and forth under the gazes of the guardsponies. "Umm, yes. I am."

The second guard, a light grey earth pony, opened his mouth to speak. "Then by order of Princess Celestia, you are hereby prosecuted under-"

"It's okay, sirs," a voice from their side. The guardsponies looked to see Twilight standing before them, her chest thrust outward with authority. "This conductor means no disrespect to the law. I ordered him to continue this train's journey to Canterlot."

The two guards swiftly dropped to one knee. "Apologies, your Highness," the grey guard said. "Shall we inform Princess Celestia of your arrival?"

Twilight shook her head. "No need. Also, why the increase in security here?"

"The princess has ordered the Citadel Initiative into action. We are tasked with guarding this station to make sure the transfer of civilians goes smoothly," the white pony answered.

"Citadel what-now?" Applejack cocked an eyebrow at the phrase.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot divulge the Initiative's details in public for disclosure purposes," the white guard stepped in. "If you wish for us to escort you to the castle for a debrief from Princesses Celestia and Luna, we would be happy to oblige."

"There will be no need, sirs," Twilight responded as she sidestepped a pony that was boarding the train. "We can get to the castle on our own."

The dark grey guard nodded. "Very well, Princess. Come on, Marble. Let's get back to our post." With that, the two guards disappeared back into the multicolored horde.

"Jeez. What's with this crowd?" Rainbow Dash flapped her wings to get above the group and see how far the crowd stretched. The subsequent dropping of her jaw gave her friends all they needed to know as to the crowd's size.

Rarity gave a displeased huff. "Well this 'Citadel Initiative' obviously has something to do with it. But how are we going to get past this crowd?"

"Well the castle isn't too far from the station," Spike spoke up. "We should be able to just walk there."

The seven looked ahead, their shoulders sagging as the sea of ponies continued to slosh about in front of them, a few of which began walking towards the train.

"Is this the train to leave?"

"Didn't they say airships would be taking us away from here?"

"I don't remember the guards saying anything about trains."

Twilight and her friends sidestepped the approaching group of ponies as the conductor intercepted their inquiries. Slowly, the group of seven began their trudge their way through the variegated mass of ponies.

After a few moments, Twilight looked behind her to confirm that all her friends were accounted for. "Stick together, everypony. Don't want to get lost in this crowd."

Applejack scratched the side of her head as she dodged a couple of unicorns. "Well whatever's going on, ponies sure are getting antsy around here."

"I couldn't agree more," Rarity chimed in while she nudged her way past a top hat wearing pegasus. "I've never seen the city this bustling before."

Spike leapt upon Twilight's back to avoid being trampled. "Me neither. I don't recall Canterlot being this crowded even while we lived here, Twilight."

"Well the sooner we can get to the princesses, the sooner we can get some answers as to what's going on," Twilight spoke up. With that, she renewed her efforts to push through the crowd towards the pearlescent castle.

**-North Equestrian Airspace: Present Day-**

Regicide. Murder. Betrayal. Calamity. Helplessness. Fang sat at the corner of the balloon and stared into the horizon. The image of Chrysalis's dead body underneath Chassis's green fangs flashed in his mind over and over again. Greed. Disloyalty. Anger. Revenge. Bloodlust. Fang ground his teeth together so hard it hurt. His face contorted into one of fury. Chassis would pay for his treason. Fang promised himself that he would see Chassis die the same way he killed his queen.

Chrysalis. She was willing to give everything for the hive. She had given everything, but was stolen from the hive by one of her own. Tears welled up in Fang's blue eyes.

"Fang, are you alright?"

Fang snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see Cipha looking concernedly at him. The changeling took in a shaky breath. "Yeah… I'm fine," he said between clenched teeth.

Cipha's eyebrows knit together at the tear that rolled down his cheek. "Fang, I know that you're mad, but-"

"I'm not mad, Cipha. I'm alright." Fang turned back and resumed his gaze at the mountainous skyline from whence they'd come.

"Fang…" Cipha began but was met with Fang's revealing silence. _Later._ She turned back to see Trixie staring at the balloon basket's floor. "Trixie, how are you doing?"

Trixie's angry eyes rose to meet Cipha's. "Been better."

Cipha walked over to the unicorn and raised an arm to put over Trixie's shoulder.

"Don't. Touch me," Trixie shot. Cipha instantly retracted her arm. "Do we have a destination?"

Cipha's eyebrow rose. "We don't. Why?"

"Because I have one." Trixie strode over to the ropes of the balloon. Standing up on her hind hooves, she wrapped the ropes around her forelegs. "We're going to Canterlot."

"Canterlot?" Cipha's eyebrows furrowed together at the choice in destination.

"Yes, Canterlot, where you two will be tried and imprisoned for ponynapping."

Fang's head shot around to face Trixie's. "We are not going back to Canterlot only for you to have us put in a cell!"

"And who's going to stop me? Two changelings that don't have a queen anymore?" As Fang's muscles tightened for him to pounce, Trixie aimed her horn up at the balloon. " Try it and I will blow this balloon out of the sky."

"Hey!" Cipha dove between the two. "Fang, we will discuss this later, but for now, control yourself! And Trixie, that was severely uncalled for. Yes, our queen is dead. No, that does not give you the right to criticize our actions."

Trixie's eyes narrowed at the female changeling. "You tricked me into going up to that mountain with you, forced me to free some Celestia-knows-how-powerful being, and you're saying I can't complain? Who the buck do you think you are?!"

Silence hung heavy in the balloon basket, only the whooshing of passing high-altitude winds daring to break it.

"Okay," Cipha conceded. "Take us to Canterlot. Throw us in the dungeons so that we may never be seen or heard from again. Just let us have our say before you do so."

Fang's enraged eyes widened at her words. "But Cipha, Chassis-"

"Let him wallow in his treachery, Fang," Cipha was quick to cut off. "Nothing we can do will bring Chrysalis back." Cautiously, she lay a perforated hoof on his shoulder. "For now, all we can do is wait."

Fang's head dipped down towards the basket floor beneath him as he considered his options. After a few moments, he heaved a sigh and looked back up at Cipha.

"Alright. I will comply for now, Cipha. But mark my words, that motherbucker will pay for what he did."

Trixie looked back and forth between the two changelings. "We're still going to Canterlot, you know. That little exchange did not help your cases any."

"It wasn't supposed to," Cipha turned back to the unicorn and gave her an accepting look. "But before we get locked away in Canterlot, think you can grant us one final request?"

Trixie grimaced at the demand. "And what request is that? I cannot guarantee that your wish will be fulfilled."

"We would like to seek an audience with the princesses of Equestria," Cipha said as she gestured to herself and Fang. Seeing Trixie's eyebrows rise at the request, Cipha continued. "I know it seems a bit outlandish, but somepony has to know what we saw. You only know what the creature looked like and that it's been set loose. What everypony else wouldn't know is the context of that knowledge. Something that we can provide."

Trixie retightened her hold on the ropes. "Context? What do you mean?"

"The things we did prior to our finding of the creature," Fang spoke up. "Why we did it. How we found it. The basis for our entire mission needs to become known. You saw that thing, Trixie. You know just as well as we do that it's dangerous, so let us speak our part."

Her eyes darted from side to side as Trixie thought about it. Grinding her teeth, she nodded. "Okay. I'll see what I can do when we get to Canterlot. But no promises."

"It's all we'll need. After that, you can leave us to rot and forget all of this ever happened." A slight smile flittered across Cipha's face before she turned to face the horizon with Fang. "Now let's go. Canterlot awaits us."

Ahead of them stood a lone mountain, the silhouetted castle standing tall on its side.

**Thus begins the second story in the Guardians of Light series, A Shadow Rises. With finals all done and Christmas break underway, I should be able to put out more chapters for both ASR and my second MLP paintball fic during the upcoming month. Having said that, I hope you guys liked this first chapter and, as always, review/critique!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before reading this chapter, a quick little notification. There will be pretty violent content in this chapter. If you are uncomfortable with reading such content, then skip the sections that begin and end with a *. Having said that, I hope you enjoy the chapter and review/critique!**

**Guardians of Light: A Shadow Rises**

**Chapter 2-Liberation**

**-Changeling Hive-**

Two figures flashed over the treetops that stood over the mucky bog. Chassis, now Brutus, surveyed the surroundings of his former home. The croaking of frogs, bubbling mud, and sullen tree limbs had once given him a sense of familiarity, a place of belonging.

_Now I seek greater things than just the mires of the hive._ Brutus closed his glazed red eyes and smiled as he flapped his newly reshaped wings.

The Shadow flew alongside his new servant as his bright yellow eyes scanned the bog. Trees, mud, and myriads of living creatures to draw energy from. Perfect.

_You promised me blood, Master__,_ Siphon, the spirit of the Shadow's hoof blade, spoke into the Shadow's mind.

_And you have had it__,_ the Shadow responded. _I take it that Raspian was not enough for you?_

_He was but a morsel. I desire a meal, my liege._

The yellow-eyed alicorn flashed a fanged grin. _You desire a meal, Siphon? Perhaps, out of my generosity, I will grant you a feast for your patience._

A red light pulsed around the black gauntlet, and the Shadow could feel Siphon's eagerness. _Your kindness knows no bounds, my lord._

"We're here," Brutus spoke up.

The Shadow turned his attention from his minion to where Brutus's hoof was pointing. Ahead of them lay a massive craggy rock wall, at the base of which was a large entryway into a tunnel.

Brutus's eyes narrowed in disgust at the entrance as they approached it. "The hive lies just beyond that tunnel."

"And this entrance is the only way in or out?" The Shadow raised an eyebrow at Brutus.

The changeling's features took on an eager look. "It is."

"Soon the weakness of Chrysalis will be purged from this place," the Shadow said with a smile. "You have done well to reveal those who need to be liberated."

Brutus bowed his head in reverence. "Thank you, master."

The dark pair glided down towards the rocky floor of the cave and landed as soon as they got in.

Brutus turned to the Shadow and raised an eyebrow. "So, we just march in and declare them freed from Chrysalis's reign and allow the rest of the hive to join us?"

"We announce their freedom and offer them to join us voluntarily," the Shadow replied.

"And if they do not accept?"

The Shadow's eyebrows knit together in determination. "Then we free them from an oppression they are not aware of. Either way, it is for the betterment of the changelings in this hive."

"Then after you, sire," Brutus said as he lowered his head and gestured down the rocky tunnel.

"Thank you, Brutus." The Shadow began to walk down the tunnel, but then stopped and turned back to face the converted changeling. "Should you assist me with this, then your loyalty to me will be secured. No second thoughts?"

Brutus's form stiffened. "I gave up the hive the moment my fangs pierced Chrysalis's body. I am loyal to you and you alone, Shadow."

The Shadow gave an approving nod. "Excellent, then let's be on our way. We mustn't keep our future subjects waiting."

* * *

After a few minutes of going down the tunnel, the Shadow saw an opening at the end of the stone corridor. Through the opening, dozens of changelings could be seen flying back and forth as they carried out their daily duties. Love pods hung from the ceiling and sat on the floor, most of them empty, and cast a faded green light on the cave chamber.

A confident smirk graced the Shadow's mouth as he strode through the opening and into the entryway of the hive's main chamber. The first to react to the Shadow's presence were the two spear-wielding guards that flanked the tunnel entrance. No sooner had the Shadow entered the chamber that a pair of spears crossed themselves in front of him. It took a moment for a few drones to catch sight of him and stop what they were doing. Soon other changelings took notice of their fellow workers stopping their work and looked to see what they were looking at. Within a few moments, everyone's attention was directed onto the dark newcomer and the changeling at his side.

The two parties exchanged silence as a moment of tension hung thick in the air.

_Calm before the storm__,_ the Shadow thought as he opened his mouth. "Residents of the changeling hive," he declared. "You are now free!"

Many changelings swapped confused looks at the statement as the two guards' spear arms tensed.

"Free from what?" one of the changelings hovering in the air asked.

"For years you have languished under Queen Chrysalis's rule! Every day you starve, hoping for some way out of your current situation. I am here to give you all salvation!"

"You were the being she sought to free, aren't you?" another changeling spoke up. "Well, where is our queen?"

The Shadow gestured towards Brutus. "This is Brutus, the first of your hive to stand with me in my crusade. Your queen, however, was not so willing to join me."

"What did you do with our queen?" a third changeling demanded.

"She paid the price for her choice of loyalty," the Shadow replied. Worried murmurs shot through the crowd of changelings at the answer. "That is why I have come to you, those that have no ruler, to be your ruler. Ally yourselves with me, and I promise you great power and a wealth of love so large that you will never hunger again!"

"You murdered Queen Chrysalis!" an armor-clad changeling guard down on the floor below shouted, pointing a perforated hoof at the alicorn. "I swore loyalty to the hive, not to any one ruler! And I wouldn't dare serve a murderous usurper!"

Shouts of agreement with the guard rose up from the changeling crowd. Cries of murder, unworthy of rule, and threats were hurled at the Shadow, but his mouth curved into a smile at all of them.

"So you shall not serve me willingly," the Shadow's uttered. "Then serve me by the edge of my blade!"

The Shadow raised his gauntleted hoof and a gleaming steel blade shot from it. Quick as a flash, he ran the blade through the chest of the guard on his left and just as swiftly pulled it out and slashed the blade across the second guard's throat. Both collapsed to the ground as green blood oozed from their wounds.

Gasps of shock and screams sounded from the changelings from the deaths. Cries to run rose up from the crowd as many began to fly farther into the cave away from the entrance.

The changeling guard down below lit up his horn as a sword drew itself from the scabbard at his side. "Kill the usurper! Avenge your queen!"

The Shadow and Brutus began to descend down the walkway from the tunnel entrance as changeling guards mobbed him from their positions. As the guards rapidly approached, the Shadow gave Brutus a nod. Brutus reciprocated the gesture and the two charged to meet the guards.

Just before the guards reached them, the Shadow's horn began to glow. A blinding light flashed from the Shadow's horn. Many of the changelings staggered backward into their comrades, others stumbled forward and covered their eyes.

The Shadow thrust his hoof once again, sending his blade through the chest of one of the guards, who let out a cry as the hoof blade went through his lungs. A red glow pulsated from the gauntlet as dark magic was injected into the guard's being. Less than a second after the Shadow retracted his blade from the body, the guard's form began convulsing. The corpse writhed and twitched for a moment until its eyes opened to reveal red eyes like Brutus'. With an unnatural shriek, the guard's crumpled form shot up and charged wildly into the midst of the recovering squad of guards.

Brutus took the chance to pounce on another guard and sink his fangs into the guard's neck as the converted guard knocked another changeling to the ground and took a bite from its victim's throat.

The Shadow extended his wings and swooped into the middle of the guards that were just beginning to stand back up.

"I gave you all a choice! And you rejected my offer." The Shadow plunged his blade into the torso of a changeling that was trying to get up. "So then reap the consequences of your decision!" With that, his blade flew through the throat of a changeling guard that just got to its hooves.

One changeling guard's horn began to glow green as he stood up, only for the Shadow to swiftly slice off the horn's tip. The guard let out an agonized scream for only a moment before another red-eyed changeling pounced.

Pretty soon there were only a handful of guards remaining as the Shadow and Brutus made their way through their ranks.

"Fall back!" the first changeling guard shouted to the remaining guards as he spread his wings to fly away, only for a yellow magical field to envelope his body and hold him in place.

The guard felt the yellow magic turn him around to face the dark alicorn and his red-eyed changeling. His eyes went wide at the familiarity of the changeling's face. "Chassis? I-is that you?" The snarl Brutus gave answered the changeling's question. "What happened to you?"

Brutus gave the guard a deranged smile as the Shadow plunged his blade into another incapacitated changeling's chest. "I was given freedom, freedom that you refused. But no matter, all will soon serve the Shadow, as must you." He didn't give the changeling a second to speak before jamming his fangs into the guard's throat.

The Shadow looked up from his soon-to-be converts to see a young changeling guard running away. He turned to Brutus and gestured down the cave. "I will deal with him. Continue with the liberation."

"With pleasure." Brutus spread his wings and took off after the retreating changelings.

The alicorn then looked to the red-eyed changelings he had imbued with his magic, all of which were beginning to stand up from their blood-tainted spots on the ground. "You two secure the entrance. If any should try to escape, share your freedom with them."

A pair of the red-eyed changelings hissed in reply as the former changeling guards made their way up to the hive's exit.

"As for the rest of you, follow Brutus. There are still many who need to be liberated!" And with that, the Shadow turned to face the deeper parts of the hive and dashed ahead with his red-eyed converts following closely behind.

* * *

Brutus threw a punch and knocked down the changeling in front of him. Taking advantage of his opponent's position, Brutus was on top of him in an instant. With a quick lunge, the changeling's struggling stopped as green flowed from the pair of puncture wounds on its neck.

"Proto!" Brutus looked up to see a changeling with its horn ablaze with green dive-bombing toward him. "He was my friend, you motherbucker!"

Brutus dashed to the side just in time for the vengeful changeling to miss his target and crash headfirst into the cave floor. Brutus jumped on top of the dazed changeling's back and pressed his hooves to its jaw and the back of its head. With a quick twist and a subsequent _crick_, the changeling's body slumped to the ground.

The galloping of hooves behind him caused Brutus to look behind him. A smile widened across his face as a small force of red-eyed changelings rapidly approached his position.

_The more, the merrier!_ Brutus made a rallying gesture towards the rest of the hive's cave. "Come on! There isn't much room left for them to hide!"

* * *

Screams of panic echoed throughout the chamber in front the Shadow as he advanced towards a small alcoved entrance where he had sensed the fleeing younger changeling guard. He rounded the corner to enter the hollow, and had he not been on a mission of liberation he would have stopped in awe of what he saw. Dozens of columns of green glowing changeling incubation pods were stacked at least four stories high in the circular chamber, each of them containing an infant changeling. His eyes fell to see the younger changeling guard standing defensively in front of an older female.

"Nurse Cilia, get out of here!" The adolescent changeling bared his fangs at the Shadow.

The female changeling looked to the guard in obstinately. "And leave the hatchlings and my duty as nurse? Never!" The hive nurse's attention turned to the dark alicorn that stood in the entryway. "Please! Spare the young ones," she pleaded. "Most haven't even learned to crawl yet! They're innocent!"

A grimace etched itself onto the Shadow's features. "Innocent? There is no such thing as innocence." As he spoke, the Shadow lifted his hoof blade-wielding arm. "And just like all others in this hive, they too must be liberated."

The nurse's eyes went wide. "No! Please, no!"

With a fluid motion of his hoof, the Shadow drew his blade and attacked.

* * *

In the deepest part of the cave, several changelings were galloping through a narrow corridor. It had been no more than ten minutes since the two invaders had shown up, and they'd already made quick work of most of the hive.

"Come on! This way!" Aphid shouted to the few fleeing changelings behind her.

"We can't just leave them, Aphid!"

The female changeling looked behind her to see a panting Notum as she ran. "You want to go back and get yourself killed, then be my guest! This secret passageway waits for no changeling."

Notum took a shaky breath as he galloped. "But my family-"

"Are likely dead already! We can mourn them later! For now, we need to get out of here!"

The group of changelings finally made its way to a small hole no more than two feet wide in diameter that led to another wider tunnel.

"This is our way out of here?" a female named Zephyr asked in slight disbelief.

"Well it's better than getting out of here as a red-eyed freak, so are we gonna go for it or not?"

"I'd... I'd like to go… first," a fourth changeling panted from behind them. All three looked back to see a changeling limping with a bleeding hind leg. "Is this the way out?"

"Yeah, yeah," Aphid said. "You gonna be alright?"

The fourth changeling nodded. "Yes, I will be. Thank you for your generosity." The changeling hobbled between the trio and approached the hole. "Oh, and I'd like to thank you for one last thing," the changeling said as he turned around to face them.

"Make it quick, we have to get out of here!" Notum looked behind himself at the cries that echoed through the tunnel.

"I'd like to thank you," the changeling said as his horn began to glow green. "For letting your guard down." With a burst of green magic, Brutus revealed himself and pounced on Zephyr.

"No!" Aphid could barely react before Brutus chomped into her friend's neck as Zephyr screamed in pain.

A glowing yellow shield flashed into existence behind Brutus that blocked the exit hole. Aphid looked behind her and her pupils shrank to pins at what she saw. Before her was the yellow-eyed alicorn lifting up a hoof that had a black gauntlet on it. With a swift motion of his hoof, a green-stained blade shot forth from the gauntlet. Aphid's heart began thumping wildly at the sight of the alicorn. She wanted to run, but to where?

Notum jumped in from of her and crouched defensively. "Go, Aphid! I'll hold him-AH!" Brutus leapt over Aphid and tackled Notum into the ground. Before the changeling could lift his face from the cave floor, Brutus grabbed the sides of his head. "W-wait! No!" No sooner had the words left his mouth than Brutus began smashing the changeling's muzzle into the cave floor. Over. And over. And over.

Aphid couldn't breathe at the sight of Notum's face being bashed into the ground as a pool of green blood began to form where Notum's head was being hit.

_Move, Aphid! MOVE!_ Aphid turned around and charged up a shield-disrupting spell, but was met by a pair of bright yellow eyes. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"This world is to be liberated," the Shadow replied. "And you changelings have the privilege of being the first to be freed."

Aphid's eyes widened as the blade was thrust into her underside. As the blade was withdrawn from her body, she slid to the floor and began crawling towards the shield-covered hole. With her final breath, she cried out, "Please! Someone- AHH!" The blade entered her again, this time cutting through the back. She reached for the shielded exit and pressed against it in vain hope. This time, the blade coldly slid across her throat and blood spurted from the wound. Aphid's hoof slid to the ground next to her body as she felt the life bleed out of her.

The Shadow looked up from his kill and nodded at Brutus. "Well done, Brutus. Now let's be off. There can't be many more left in this hive."

The Shadow stood in front of the tunnel that led to the hive's only exit, right where he'd been no more than an hour ago. He smiled at the mutilated forms that dotted the floor before him, some of which were beginning to stand up as his magic coursed through their being. Chrysalis' hive had been completely liberated.

_And these will be the first of many__,_ the Shadow thought triumphantly.

_I would certainly hope so, master, _Siphon's raspy voice piped up. _And I thank you for the excellent meal you granted me today._

_'Tis but the first course, my dear Siphon. Now enough of such thought._ The Shadow looked to where Brutus's horn was aglow as he manipulated a love pod. As Brutus's horn glowed red, the texture inside the pod shifted from its glowing green color to a vibrant red. Many more love pods would need to be manipulated if his force was to be large enough in a short amount of time.

The Shadow's victorious smile widened as he began his approach down to the floor below. _We have work to do._


	3. Chapter 3

**Guardians of Light: A Shadow Rises**

**Chapter 3-Royal Inquiries**

**-Canterlot, Equestria-**

Twilight looked up at ceiling of Canterlot Castle's grand entrance hall. The marble pillars stood tall like unmoving guards over the white-and-periwinkle checkered floor. Intricately designed rugs and flawlessly clear windows only added to the royal grandeur of the hall. Twilight had seen this room so many times during her studying days, yet she never fully appreciated such opulence until she had been away from it for so long.

_Well, it's not like I've been gone for very long. _Twilight rolled her eyes in amusement at the thought. Last time she'd been in these halls was her alicorn coronation ceremony.

What was new to the atmosphere, however, was the drastic increase in guards that stood watch. A pair of golden-armored ponies stood at the ready every other yard along both walls. Even Shining Armor's wedding didn't have this much security detail. Twilight pursed her lips in thought as she scanned the lines of guards.

"Finally. Away from all those crowds," Rarity spoke up as she pushed a few loose hairs out of her eyes and back into her curly mane.

Rainbow Dash's eyebrow rose at the stylist. "I thought you were liked the bustling city, Rarity."

"There are bustling cities," Rarity retorted with a huff. "And then there are hordes. What we just endured, my dear, was a horde."

Applejack gave her unicorn friend a shrug. "Well, at least we made it."

"Twilight!"

All seven heads turned towards the end of the entry hall to see an armor-clad Shining Armor trotting up to them.

"Shining! How's it going, bee-bee-bee-eff-eff?" Twilight greeted with a smile. To her dismay, Shining did not reciprocate her happy attitude.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know what's going on?" Shining Armor inquired.

"Not really," Twilight replied. "We did hear about something called the Citadel Initiative, whatever that is."

Shining's facial features hardened. "Then for your own safety, you and your friends have to get out of here."

"What?!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "But why? Think of all the parties we could be missing out on if we left!"

"I concur with Pinkie Pie," Rarity spoke up. "Aside from the partying, that is. But we are not leaving this castle until we find out what's going on."

Shining Armor's eyes darted back and forth as he considered his options. Finally he closed his eyes and gave a conceding sigh. "Fine. But as soon as you know what's happening, then you seven are to get out of Canterlot as soon as possible."

"We promise." Twilight looked back at her friends and they nodded in agreement. "If we are able, might we see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna?"

"I'd imagine they are incredibly busy at the moment, but I will go ahead and see if they'll admit you into the throne room." Shining turned around and marched towards the throne room entrance on the far end of the hall with the others close behind. As the group approached the doors of the throne room, multiple voices could be heard from the other side, many of them sounding impatient or angry.

"Just give me a moment." With that, Shining cracked the door open as quietly as he could and walked in.

"But my stock will take days to move, your Highness!" one voice said in a frustrated tone. "I won't be able to get out in time for deadline."

"Then I recommend you leave behind your stock," a firm-sounding Princess Celestia responded. "It's either your life or your business, Mister Bushel."

A moment of silence pervaded the conversation.

"As you command, your _Highness_," Mr. Bushel said snidely.

Several pairs of eyes widened as Twilight and her friends listened in.

"That wasn't very nice," Fluttershy quietly commented.

"Yeah. What's that pony's beef?" Rainbow agreed.

The group of seven backed away from the doors as angry hoof clomps got nearer and nearer to the door. One of the doors flung open as an enraged melon orange unicorn with a straight leaf green mane and tail exited the throne room in a huff.

"So unfortunate that some value their business over their well-being," Celestia commented morosely. "What is it you need, Captain?"

"My sister and her friends seek an audience with you, Princess," Shining said.

"They may enter if they wish," Celestia called towards the door loud enough for the group of friends to hear her. Celestia's features lightened upon seeing the company of seven enter into the throne room from behind the door.

"Thank you for allowing us to speak with you, Princess." Twilight said as her friends bowed to the solar princess.

"I always have time for you and your friends, Twilight," Celestia smiled at the seven. "Now what is it you require?"

"We are wondering as to what exactly is going on here," Twilight stated bluntly.

"Yeah," Spike interjected. "What's with the huge crowds throughout the city?"

"We heard something about a Citadel Initiative, but that doesn't tell us a darn thing," Applejack added.

"And where's that huffy pony's food cart?" Pinkie asked. A few confused gazes turned in her direction. "What? I only had a few cupcakes on the train on the way here!"

Princess Celestia chuckled for a moment at the party pony's inquiry. "To answer your first question, I will fill you all in on the plan of action termed the Citadel Initiative."

"That doesn't sound very fun," Pinkie commented. "Sounds official and strict," she said in a lowered voice to imitate a commanding officer's.

"That's because it is, Miss Pie." Celestia rose from her throne and descended the steps to the ponies' level. "The Citadel Initiative is a safeguard should Canterlot come under a foreseeable threat."

"So why wasn't the Citadel Initiative ordered during the changeling attack?" Rainbow Dash asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"To Queen Chrysalis' credit, she did manage to sneak into the inner-most sanctum of Canterlot undetected. None of the Canterlot guard nor myself or Luna saw her as a danger until it was too late," Celestia said as she turned her head to Shining Armor. "Thankfully, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's love was able to blast them out of the city before the situation worsened."

Shining gave a short bow. "Nothing a guard wouldn't do for Equestria's defense, your Highness."

Rarity rubbed the bottom of her chin. "So what is the Citadel Initiative, exactly?"

The princess turned back to the group in front of her. "Simply put, a mass evacuation of all civilians and a call to all reserve guards to rush to Canterot's defense. With all non-combative ponies gone from the city, Canterlot becomes a fortress against attack, or, in other words, a citadel."

"That's actually part of the reason we came here, Princess," Fluttershy said.

Celestia's brow rose for a moment. "Oh? Then what reason do you have for being here?"

"We've solved a few o' the riddles we've been given," Applejack answered. "We were hoping that you'd be able ta help us out with what we've figured out, and what we haven't."

Celestia's face took on a determined look. "Then let's be off. We must discuss these-"

The doors at the end of the throne room burst open to reveal a panting white unicorn guard in golden armor. "Princess!"

All heads in the room shot towards the guard.

"What is it, Private Ivory?" Celestia inquired.

"We've hailed a balloon to land in the castle's courtyard. The balloon had several occupants when it landed."

The princess' eyebrows knit together. "Are they here to assist with the evacuation?"

"I'm afraid not, your Highness. Of the three in the balloon, the first was a unicorn by the name of Trixie Lulamoon."

"Trixie?" The Elements of Harmony bearers asked simultaneously.

"What's that braggy-mcbraggypants doing here?" Pinkie demanded, somewhat grumpily.

"I don't know, but the other two others in the balloon are changelings," The guard continued, much to the surprise of everyone in the room. "One female, the other male. They say they seek an audience with you and Princess Luna."

Celestia looked down at Twilight and her friends. "We will discuss this later. Feel free to stay here in the castle. I will order accommodations to be made." She turned back to the guard. "Where are these changelings right now?"

"In the dungeons, your Highness," Ivory answered. "We arrested them and placed them in cells as soon as they got here. Princess Luna is outside the dungeons and is waiting for you."

_Changelings_, Celestia thought with malice. _They have some nerve to show up here._ "Very well. Take me to them."

**-Concordia, Eastern Griffon Kingdom-**

King Midas grimaced from his throne while his claws toyed idly with his signet ring. The golden emblazoned eagle on the ring tumbled about in the king's palm while its owner pondered his current situation. His kingdom was on the brink of war with his griffon neighbors to the west, no thanks to the power-mongering politicians in the courts.

_Who do they think they are? Stirring up chaos with whispers of western treachery. If I had my way I'd execute the lot of them._ But to do such a thing would mean nation-wide revolt. The griffons those courtesan-purchasing leeches represent would not be too happy if the politician they voted for were to suddenly lose his or her head.

Midas let out a small sigh of discontent as a steel-armored guard entered through the single gold door on the other side of the throne room.

"Your Highness," the guard declared with a bow. "Two griffons seek an audience with you. They refuse to leave the palace until they are granted their request."

"Let them come." Midas motioned a claw towards himself. "Do you know as to why they wish to see me?"

The griffon guard shook his head. The faint rattling of the reflective helmet bouncing off the guard's head amused the king, somewhat. "No, sire. However, they do have an object under a tarp. When asked as to what it was, they said it was for your eyes only."

King Midas' eyebrow rose. "Hmm. Secrecy. I could use a good guessing game as to their intent. Let them pass." He watched the guard turn to leave the throne room. "Oh, and guard, what is your name?"

The griffon's helmet sloshed about on his head as he turned his head to face the king. "Private Hawk, your Highness."

Midas' amber beak split into a smile. "Well, Private Hawk, tell the armory quartermaster to find you a tighter helmet. If he objects, say that I sent the request."

The guard replied with a smile of his own and gave a short bow. "Thank you, Your Highness." With that, he turned and left through the doorway.

A few moments later, two griffons entered the throne room. The black-furred female walked before the brown and black speckled male, who was carrying some sort of tarp-covered object on his back, along with a satchel that was looped around his neck.

The griffon king's eyes narrowed in contemplation at the two visitors as they bowed before him. "Rise." Midas elevated the palm of his claw, and the griffons obeyed his order.

"King Midas," the female addressed confidently. "My name is Gastrapheta. This is my partner, Heron Gullwing. Given the tensions between the Eastern and Western Griffon kingdoms, I can imagine that war is a possibility that has not been ignored.

Midas nodded. "Your assumptions are correct, miss Gastrapheta. But what does this have to do with your appearance before me?"

"We do not wish for conflict, either, Your Highness, however, should war ignite between our two countries, then it might help if we had a technological advantage on our side."

The king's olive green eyes narrowed at the pair whilst he stroked the bottom of his beak. "And what is this technology you speak of? If you do not desire civil war, then why create a technology such of a kind that would be used in battle?"

"It is always a positive aspect to be prepared for any given situation. Wouldn't you agree?"

Midas nodded. "Very well. What is it you wish to show me?"

Heron reached an arm behind his back, grabbed the covered object and laid it on the marble floor. "Your Majesty, should war arise, this invention will revolutionize long-range warfare. We give you…" Heron threw off the tarp to reveal the invention. "The crossbow."

The king scrunched his eyebrows at the device. It looked like a bow mounted on top of an elongated wooden block with some sort of rectangular hole cut out of the middle of it. On the sides near the front were two angular devices that were connected to the bowstring at the head of a narrow slit that lined the sides of the crossbow. Finally, on the underside was a thin curved piece of wood protruding from the thinned-out rear of the device.

"Intriguing," the king said, in responce to Gastra and Heron's excitement. "But I fail to see its practicality as a tool of distance warfare."

Gastra held up an outstretched claw. "Ah, but there is more to the crossbow than meets the eye. Heron, load an arrow into the crossbow."

Upon his partner's order, Heron opened the satchel around his neck and pulled out a rectangular wooden block and an iron-tipped arrow.

The king watched in curiosity as Heron pushed the arrow against the springs inside the block until the arrow was locked just inside the block. Heron positioned the crossbow at his chest, then took hold of the angled grips and pulled the bowstring back until it was held in place by a single hook-like device. Heron then pushed the open end of the wooden block through the bottom opening in the middle of the contraption. A _click_ sounded from the crossbow as the block was inserted all the way. The arrow appeared in firing position in front of the bowstring.

"The arrows are fed into the crossbow by what we call a magazine," Gastra explained as she pointed to the block at the bottom. "A magazine can hold up to seven arrows and is easily portable. Much more so than a quiver. Give a griffon archer three magazines and he could hold more than twice the amount of arrows most archers utilize in a battle. In addition to this, our crossbow can fire faster, hit harder, and reload faster than most griffon archers can shoot. A fresh recruit would be able to challenge even the most experienced of archers within two weeks of being acquainted with this weapon."

Midas' eyes scanned the crossbow. "But how does it fire the arrows?"

Gastra and Heron exchanged a look. "Umm, your Highness, would it be appropriate if we discharged the weapon inside the throne room? It's not exactly a firing range."

Midas stood up from his throne, the pair of griffons' eyes widening at the sudden move. "It is alright, Gastrapheta. I am merely searching for a good target." The king paced the wall of the room and glanced at each of the busts of griffons that stood on guard at the foot of the walls. "Aha!" Midas pointed to a bust of a stern-looking griffon with swept back head feathers and a small crack on the top of his beak. "Here you go. Take a shot at Senator Broadwings."

Gastra's eyebrows rose as the king returned to his throne. "Uh, your Highness? He's my regional representative in the senate."

Midas waved his hand dismissively. "He commissioned a new bust of himself to be erected a few weeks ago. It'll be received within a few days. Besides, it's not every day you get to deface a government figure's image without consequences. Especially in the presence of your king."

Heron gave a shrug as he held up the crossbow's sights to his eye. "Well, I don't have a problem with it. Prepare to be impressed, Your Majesty."

"I'm looking forward to it," Midas said as he folded his claws expectedly.

Heron looked down the pair of rear sights and aligned them with the single front sight. Senator Broadwings' face was going down. Heron grinned as he pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

Heron looked down at the weapon for a moment and realigned the sights. He pulled the trigger again. Still nothing.

_What the-? What's going on?_ Heron's heartbeat suddenly doubled as he kept pulling the trigger, only for Broadwings' stern visage to remain intact.

"Having problems, are we?" King Midas questioned.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing, your Highness," Gastra was quick to say as she hurried over to Heron. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I'm pulling the trigger but it's not working," Heron whispered back.

"Did you make sure the string isn't too lax?"

Heron nodded in reply.

"Is the magazine correctly loaded?"

"You saw me load the damn thing," Heron quietly defended himself through a clenched beak. "I did everything all right."

"Did you turn off the safety?"

"I would think I'd know if I turned off the safe-" Heron's claw flew over the safety switch next to the trigger and felt it turn from its previous position. His eyes slowly crept towards Gastra's. The rage-filled look she was giving him made his gaze shoot straight back to the sights' alignment.

Gastra turned to give the king a smile as she gave Heron some space to shoot. "Just forgot to turn off the safety, your Highness."

King Midas gave a short chuckle. "Ah. Well then, commence with the destruction of the senator's bust."

_Okay. Let's do it right this time. _Heron shouldered the weapon, lined up the sights and pulled the trigger.

_Thnk! _The crossbow's string shot forward and propelled the arrow towards the bust. The arrow bounced off the statue's eye and dropped to the floor. The bust tumbled off the pillar and crashed to the ground.

The king clapped his claws as stone chunks flew across the floor as the bust collided with the marble floor. "Excellent work, you two. This… crossbow, as you called it, certainly has potential. If you wouldn't mind, I would like the blueprints and the model of your crossbow for future testing. In exchange for the designs, you both will be granted a patent for the crossbow's design as well as a percentage for all the weapon's sales."

Heron and Gastra immediately looked at each other and swapped elated grins.

"What's ours is yours, King Midas." Gastra said with a quick bow. "We will get you the designs by tomorrow morning."

"Good," Midas said with a nod. "However, there is one more thing I ask of you."

"Name it, sir."

"That you tell no one of what transpired here," Midas' tone turned serious as he spoke. "Your invention must remain a secret. Should war break out, then we could not allow the Western kingdom access to this technology."

Heron nodded. "We won't say anything if you won't."

"Excellent," Midas said. "You two are free to go. I look forward to seeing your blueprints in the morning. Remember, no one can hear even the slightest whisper of what occurred here."

Gastra linked two claws together in the shape of an o and traced them across her mouth. "Our beaks are sealed, your Highness."

"Very good. Now go. I have more meetings to attend to," Midas dismissed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guardians of Light: A Shadow Rises**

**Chapter 4: Council, Counsel**

**-Malakh Kingdom: 10,000 Years Before Discord's Imprisonment-**

Morning Light surveyed the circular council chamber with an assured smirk. Each malakh had brought their ideas on how to properly conduct the annual Worship ceremony that was to take place in a few weeks. He knew that his idea would be chosen. How could it not be? Anyone could, and would, identify his plan's brilliance.

Across the polished onyx floor, a single malakh in a white toga stood up from his gold seat. "Seeing as how all of us are present and accounted for, let's get started, shall we?"

"Agreed, Councilor Concord," a second malakh, Councilor Lighted Path replied. "Any volunteers to present their plans first?"

Morning repressed the urge to stand up first. _Well let's see what the others have in mind first. Wouldn't be much of a discussion if I presented the best one first._

"I would like to try first."

All ten heads turned to the southern side of the circle of chairs to see a curly black haired malakh raise his hand.

"Very well, Clarity." Coucilor Path addressed the youngest member of the Apostolate. "What is your proposition?"

Clarity stood up from his seat and scanned the faces of the councilors as he spoke. "I propose a feast in celebration of the One's glory. Foodstuffs and drinks from all corners of creation; grapes, cranberries, exotic meats, boiled jongi eggs, yuka milk, all the richest consumables can be presented as an offering to the One. Showcasing the things He has created and praising him for it at the same time."

"Magnificent," Concord spoke up. "Now I'm hungry for some lunch."

"Ah, but Concord, the day is still quite young," Morning reminded his fellow councilor. "It'd be unwise to eat a second meal so soon after the first."

Concord's lower lip stuck out in a pout. "But Clarity's proposal sounded so delicious!"

A few chuckles were heard around the circle of councilors at the exchange.

"As much as a grand feast sounds, councilor Clarity, I think I speak for the rest of us when I say that such a display would not be enough." Councilor Path looked around at the other council members and was greeted by agreeing nods.

Clarity sat back down in his seat with a slightly disappointed look on his face. "Very well."

The malakh sitting next to Clarity, one in a brown cloak and a leather tunic with matching leggings gave the despondent malakh a kind look. "It was a fine idea, Clarity. Just not what the others had in mind."

Clarity shot the malakh an appreciative grin. "Thank you, councilor Benign."

Benign Judgment nodded back at the young councilor and then turned to address the others. "Is there anyone else that would like to present their ideas?"

Morning Light slowly raised his hand with a soft yet confident smile on his face.

"Councilor Light, you have the floor," Concord gestured to the eager malakh.

Morning rose from his seat and looked around at the councilors. "My dear friends, we all know the grandeur of the annual Worship ceremony. Feasts, delights, songs, and plays have become the norm. Something that I wish to change for this year." Morning inspected a few of the intrigued faces among the councilors before continuing. "This year, the Worship will have a certain gravitas attached to it. The One's creation of the universe is no simple feat, so it seems frivolous to me that such a grand accomplishment be met with simple parties. Nay, I say! This year, we will reciprocate His creation with creations of our own. Gifts of appreciation for our Lord rather than mere indulgences on our behalf, I believe, would be the best way of expressing our thanks."

The proposition was met with a brief period of silence as each councilor thought over Morning's idea while the malakh sat back down. Moments later, several began clapping. Then a few more joined in agreement. Soon, almost all council was applauding the plan, albeit with hesitation from a few.

"That is certainly going to be a hard one to beat," Benign Judgment, one of the few to not applaud, spoke up as the clapping died down. "Is there anyone else that would like to offer their ideas?"

A sheepish hand from Councilor Silent Night rose up.

"Yes, Councilor? What is your plan for Worship?" Morning asked while trying to hold back a proud smile.

"Well… it's not as grand as Clarity's idea nor is it as meaningful as Morning's," Silent murmured bashfully while she absentmindedly tugged a lengthy strain of her raven black hair. "But I suppose it's kind of related to Morning's."

"So speak up, then," Morning encouraged. "What is it?"

Silent's eyes darted back and forth as he looked at the faces of the awaiting councilors. "I suggest that the One create a new world. A world with living creatures to enjoy His creation and praise Him for it, just as we would praise Him for giving the opportunity to so many creatures to revel in his work. We were created to serve and praise the One, so why not create more beings to praise Him?"

Suddenly a loud clap of thunder shook the council chamber. All council members looked around the room the One's response filled the chamber.

"So it shall be," a thick and authoritative voice echoed throughout the room.

The thunder instantly subsided and left the councilors to wonder in the wake of the One's approval.

"I guess that settles it, then." Councilor Concord finally broke the silence. "We will happily await the day in which the One will reveal a sample of His power once again, this time with the creation of a new world. And seeing how any further debate would prove useless, this council session is adjourned."

As the councilors began to leave, only one malakh had stayed frozen in a state of disbelief as he slouched in his golden seat. Morning Light could only process what had just happened. He had the support of the majority of the council, had put more thought into his plan than Silent probably had, and what's more, he wouldn't be able to show the One what he was capable of creating.

Morning shook his head as he got up from his seat. It was going to be a long walk home.

**-Canterlot: Present Day-**

Celestia wore a stone-like face as she trotted down the hallway that led towards the dungeons. The castle's cells mostly stayed empty nowadays since the crime rate in Canterlot was low, as always, but today the dungeon had two new residents, likely to be permanent residents if Celestia had her way.

_Whatever those changelings want, it can't be anything good. What good can come of a changeling anyway?_ The solar alicorn thought with a sneer. _They should be kept down there like the no-good, deceiving, love-draining parasites they are._

Celestia approached a finely polished wooden door at the end of the hall. Her horn lit up bright yellow for a moment and the magically-encased door swung open. The door gave way to a view of a stone staircase that descended into the bowels of Canterlot's castle.

The solar princess' grim visage remained as she started down the staircase and closed the door behind her. Canterlot castle's ornate walls and decorations were instantly replaced by crumbly and ill-maintained stone masonry as Celestia resumed her journey to the dungeon. Flickering torches illuminated her path every few yards while their shadows danced along the cobblestone floor and walls. Finally, Celestia reached a second door at the bottom of the staircase and was greeted by a thick iron door. On the both sides of the door were two large handles and in the center was a hollowed out hole just large enough for a unicorn's horn. Celestia's horn lit up once again as the two handles were surrounded in a yellow magical glow. Both handles turned downwards simultaneously as Celestia worked her magic. Letting go of the handles, Celestia then pointed her horn towards the hole in the door. In the same fashion she opened the chamber that held the Elements of Harmony, she inserted her horn into the opening and charged up a particular spell. Just like with the Elements' chamber, only a specific spell could open the prison door. Using that spell, one that only she, Luna, and the prison guards knew, a blast of purple magic shot from her horn into the hole. Celestia retracted her horn and stepped back from the door as the magic did its work, the purple aura extending from the hole and stretching along the doors' crease. Upon reaching the top and bottom, the magic faded out. The heavy doors slowly opened to reveal a long corridor lined with cell doors, one of which Princess Luna was standing outside of.

Luna looked from the door to see her sister walking into the main cell chamber. "Glad you could make it so soon, Celestia."

"Have you talked with the prisoners yet?" Celestia's brow furrowed as she spoke.

"Not yet," Luna replied. "But now that you have arrived, we may begin with the interrogation."

"I don't really think an interrogation will be needed," a female voice spoke from inside the cell through the small barred window in the middle of the steel door.

A field of blue magic enveloped the cell door as Luna pulled the door open. Celestia looked into the room to see two changelings, one standing in the center of the smooth stone room with the other laid out on the ground, sulking.

"Did either of us give you permission to speak, changeling?" Celestia walked into the room, with her gaze hardening at the sight of the insect-like equines.

The standing one spoke up. "No, Your Majesty. You didn't."

Luna's brows rose at the formal address. "What are your names?"

"My name is Cipha," the first one put a hoof to her chest and then pointed it to the changeling that was lying on his belly in the corner. "And his name is Fang."

Celestia's eyes travelled to Fang and took on a curious look at his sullen complexion. "Not having a very good day, Fang?"

Fang's eyes rose at the Equestrian princess' taunt. "Something like that," he grumbled.

"Princess, please. He's been through enough today," Cipha interjected. "Leave the questions to me."

Celestia turned her head to look down at Cipha. "Quite a noble gesture, Cipha. Tell me, what is it that has your companion in such a troubled state?"

Cipha's eyes darted down to the floor for a moment before rising to Celestia's. "That's part of the reason we're here. Believe me when I say we mean no hostility towards Equestria."

Luna walked into the cell and stood alongside her sister. "Forgive our doubting of your words, but an explanation would very appreciated."

Cipha retold how following the failed Canterlot attack, during which Celestia tensed at the mention of the assault, food had started to decline in Chrysalis' hive. How within no more than two years, the hive's citizens were borderline starving. Then Cipha told of how Chrysalis had discovered a creature that promised help to get food for the hive in return for its freedom.

"The Shadow?" Luna inquired, to which Cipha nodded.

"We had our suspicions about the creature, but we never acted upon them until it was too late," Cipha said with a twinge of regret.

Despite being a changeling, for whom lying was a second nature, Celestia didn't detect any falsehood in her words. Perhaps they aren't here to cause harm after all. "Was it just you and Fang that conducted the search?"

"No, Princess. There was a third changeling named Chassis with us." Cipha resisted the urge to see what Fang's reaction was to the traitor's name.

"And where is this Chassis right now?" Luna inquired.

"I was going to get to that part later." Cipha didn't want to dwell on Chassis for any longer than she needed to for Fang's sake. "Can we return to where I'd left off?"

Luna gave a nod. "Very well."

"So, that's when we were sent to Ponyville on orders to find a unicorn and bring him or her to the mountain where the creature was being held," Cipha resumed. "We stayed at a rental home for a couple of days during our search and attended a party thrown by… Pinkie Pie, I think."

Celestia nodded. "Yes, she is Ponyville's resident partier. Was it for any particular reason you went to that party?"

"She threw it for us, actually," Cipha answered. "As a kind of 'Welcome to Ponyville' party."

"And that's where you met Miss Lulamoon?" Luna asked.

Cipha nodded. "Yes, we met Trixie at the party and offered her help to catalogue data on experimental pegasus flight patterns in the mountains."

Celestia's gaze burned into the changeling's. "So you tricked her into going with you."

Cipha gave a guilty sigh. "Yes, we tricked her into going with us. But we had no idea what to expect when we got to the mountain."

Luna's brows scrunched together. "So what happened up on that mountain?"

"We found Queen Chrysalis and the captain of the guard, Raspian, there. They led us to the location of the creature's imprisonment whereupon we revealed our true selves to Trixie."

"So then Trixie freed the Shadow?" Celestia asked.

"She did. Kind of loud when she did it, too," Cipha answered, while rubbing her ear with a hoof for emphasis.

Celestia gave the changeling a neutral reaction. "And then what happened?"

"To her credit, Trixie did try to escape in the face of it all. Fang and I took off after her upon being ordered to do so by our queen. When we had caught up to her and wrestled her back into submission, Fang went back to go tell Chrysalis of our success," Cipha turned back around to face Fang, whereupon his features tightened in fury.

Celestia followed Cipha's eyes and looked down at the fuming changeling. "So what did you find there, Fang? Your queen asking the Shadow for her next orders?"

Fang bared his teeth at the assumption. "When Chassis didn't followed us after Trixie, I knew something was wrong. As soon as Trixie was recaptured, I got back to that cavern as quick as I could. That's when I found them."

"Them?" Celestia asked.

"Chassis standing over our queen," Fang replied while his face contorted into a look of barely restrained rage. "With her blood staining his fangs."

Both princesses' eyes widened.

"Queen Chrysalis is dead?" Celestia didn't know whether to feel relieved or deeply saddened by the revelation.

"By her own subject's betrayal," Fang growled. "I ran from that cave and yelled for Cipha and Trixie to get into the balloon and to be ready to leave. As I ran, I heard Chassis screaming after me that he was going to feed on us just like Chrysalis."

Luna gave the changeling a sympathetic look. "And that's when you arrived at Canterlot?"

"Yes," Fang replied. "Not like we had much of a choice with Trixie steering the balloon."

Celestia and Luna exchanged looks.

"Sister, might we discuss this in more detail else-?" Luna asked.

"If you want to just keep us in this dungeon while that traitor remains unpunished," Fang interrupted, "Then you can just say it."

"Fang!" Cipha hissed, before turning back to the Equestrian rulers. "I'm sorry, Princesses. We've been through a lot today. But if your prior experience with our kind influences what you decide our fates to be, then I am fine with that. Then, at least one of our sins would be atoned for."

Celestia regarded the changelings with an emotionless gaze for a moment as she thought, then, with a sigh, Celestia relaxed her face and gave the changelings a soft look. "With the evidence you have presented, I will not keep you here in this cell during your time in Canterlot."

Fang and Cipha glanced at each other in confusion. "Um, Princess...?" Cipha began.

"Rather, you two will stay in one of the castle's guest rooms under house arrest." Celestia's tone grew more serious as she spoke. "Neither of you will leave the room unless given permission to do so, and if you are out of the room, you will be accompanied by an elite squad of the royal guard wherever you go. But if you are caught out of the room without your security escort, let's just say the consequences will be quite dire. Do I make myself clear?"

Cipha nodded. "Crystal, Your Majesty."

Celestia's gaze shot to an unresponsive Fang. "Am. I. Clear?"

"Transparently, Princess," Fang finally answered.

Satisfied, Celestia backed away from the changelings. "Very well. You are to remain here while we fetch a squad of guards to lead you to your room," she said, with a quick glance at Luna. "We will come by your quarters later to see how well you're accommodating."

With that, Celestia and Luna walked out of the cell and closed the door behind them. Moments later, the two sisters were climbing the stairs back into the castle, away from the newly reclosed and magically sealed iron door.

"Have some of the servants prepare a guest room," Celestia ordered as she ascended the stairs.

"Are you sure it's the best idea to keep them in the castle?" Luna asked.

Celestia stopped to look back at her sister. "You know as well as I that these are strange times with troubling days ahead. Those changelings may prove useful in the future."

Luna thought for a moment then nodded in agreement. "Very well, then. Shall I see how Miss Lulamoon is handling things?"

"It would be a good decision to do so," Celestia stated thoughtfully. She'd almost forgotten about the unicorn. "She's probably had a traumatic experience as well. It would do her well to have some company."

"And of Twilight and her friends?"

"I will see to them." Celestia resumed her climb up the stairs towards the door at the top. "We have matters that are in need of discussion."


	5. Chapter 5

**Guardians of Light: A Shadow Rises**

**Chapter 5: Accommodation**

**-Canterlot, Equestria-**

"Excuse me, Princess, but you're doing WHAT?!"

Luna remained stoic at Trixie's sudden shout. The unicorn magician was livid when she heard of the princesses' plan for the changelings. For Luna, such a reaction was anticipated.

"They will be treated as guests during their period of house arrest," Luna continued. "I expect them to be regarded with respect by all of the castle's occupants, including yourself, Miss Lulamoon."

"But they're changelings," Trixie half pleaded for some sort of punishment. "Why in the world are they being permitted to remain in Canterlot? Let alone in the castle itself?"

Luna gave Trixie a sympathetic look. "I do not trust those changelings any more than you do, Miss-"

"Just Trixie, please," the unicorn interrupted.

"As I was saying. I don't trust them any more than you do, Trixie, but my sister believes that they could be useful to us in the near future."

"But-"

"No buts, Trixie," Luna interrupted her sternly before she could protest any further. "I'm sorry about your predicament, I truly am, but this is the way it is going to be."

Trixie ground her teeth behind her grimace. "How long will I remain here?"

"As long as you wish," Luna answered.

"Then I would like to leave by tomorrow morning." Trixie spun on her hooves to look out her room window. Below the room were the bustling streets of Canterlot's business and shopping district. "I will not stay in the same building with those changelings any longer than I have to."

"An understandable choice," Luna said with a nod. "But might I ask you something? If you're comfortable with answering it, that is."

Trixie looked back at the princess. "How will I know whether or not I want to answer the question without knowing what it is?"

The night princess flashed a brief smile. "Fair enough. You were forgiven by Twilight Sparkle and her friends after your second visit to Ponyville, correct?"

Trixie's ears flattened against her head as she turned around to face the princess. "Yes, they did. What about it?" She asked in a guarded tone.

"Think about it," Luna's gaze grew stern as she spoke. "You took over the town, attempted to cause harm to multiple ponies, almost obstructed a diplomatic mission from Saddle Arabia, and had self-commemorating statues erected throughout the town. All of this was after harassing Twilight's friends and challenging her to a magic duel, which you won by cheating."

"Is this supposed to help me in some way?" Trixie asked defensively. "Because it doesn't feel like it."

"After everything you did, Twilight and her friends still forgave you," Luna's tone softened. "Neither of us are strangers to mercy, Trixie. I tried to usurp my sister. Twice. Yet Celestia sought forgiveness when we were reunited."

"Does this relate to your question in some way?" Trixie asked impatiently.

"I was just getting to that," Luna replied. "My question is that with you and I having experienced forgiveness for what we did in the past, would you deny the same mercy to somepony else?"

Trixie opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. Instead, her eyes fell to the floor in thought.

"I'll leave you to think on that," Luna said as she turned around to walk out of the room. "Oh, and a servant will be by soon to ask what you want for lunch, if you want any, that is. I recommend the barley and oats soup. It helps me whenever I'm pondering something."

Luna walked out the room and closed the door, but not without noticing Trixie's expression still frozen in thought.

* * *

_Nice place_, Cipha thought as she scanned the guest room. A single bed sat against the back wall with a window flanking each side. A lone gas lamp stood at the ready on a humble wooden nightstand on the bed's right side. Facing the bed was an overly large ivory white couch. In the middle of the almost reflective white tile floor lay a circular carpet with a yellow and blue bulls-eye-like design knit into it.

"These will be your quarters for your stay here," the first guard grunted.

Fang and Cipha turned to face the white unicorn stallion with two-tone blue mane and tail. Behind him were a grey pegasus and a white unicorn guard, both in golden armor in contrast to the stallion's purple.

Cipha gave the stallion a nod. "We thank you for your generosi-"

"Your meals will be brought to you in approximately half an hour," the purple-armored stallion interrupted. "If you have any requests, relay them to these two guards through the door." The two other guards nodded at the acknowledgement. "Do you have any questions?"

"What's your name, guard?" Cipha asked. Fang's head snapped in her direction in surprise.

"What's it to you, changeling?"

Fang bared his teeth at the pony's venomous tone. A quick look from Cipha defused his hostile attitude.

"Well it's not like we're gonna be going anywhere. We may as well know who it is that will be presiding over our care," Cipha said calmly.

The stallion sneered. "Nice try. Hope your stay at Canterlot is as comfortable as it is quick." The stallion turned around and marched out of the room. No sooner had the guard left the room, the door was shut quickly behind him.

The two changelings stood in silence for a few moments.

"Well, at least they gave us a nice room to stay in. Better than that dungeon, that's for sure," Cipha said.

Fang cocked an eyebrow at the statement, not knowing whether that was her trying to be optimistic or self-assuring of the situation. "What are we even doing here, Cipha? We gotta find a way out of here," he said as his eyes flew over anything he could use in the guest room as a means of escape.

"Where would we go?" Cipha asked concernedly. "If we try to escape this castle, then we'd have the Equestrian Royal Guard coming after us. Even if we do outrun them, we can't go back to the hive."

Fang gave her a frustrated look. "And why not? The Shadow, or whatever that thing is called, doesn't know where it is."

"But Chassis was with him, Fang."

Fang froze, his fear instantly replaced with rage. "If he tells-"

"Chassis' allegiance is no longer to the hive, Fang. You and I both know what that means for the rest in those caves."

Fang took a moment for the words to sink in then slowly walked over to the nightstand. "He would," he whispered through gritted teeth.

"What was that, Fang?" Cipha inched her way closer as she spoke.

In a split second Fang's hoof lifted from the ground, took hold of the lamp and smashed it against the tile. "That motherbucker would do that! That mercenary, greedy, self-righteous… bastard!" Cipha stood motionless as Fang roared. "Kill the queen, if he wants! But to lead that monster to the hive! To lead that killer to our homes, our friends-" Fang's enraged words were choked out by emerging sobs as he simply collapsed to the floor. "You're right, Cipha," he said as tears flowed from his eyes. "We can't go back."

Cipha didn't dare take her eyes from Fang as he buried his face into his hooves and cried. Tentatively, she began walking over to him. When she was in reaching distance, she slowly put a hoof on his shoulder. Fang's sobs lessened in intensity as she knelt down next to him. "Fang, I feel for the hive as much as you do. I want to see Chassis pay for his betrayal. But not yet." Fang lifted his eyes up to meet hers. "Right now, all we can do is press on. And if our assumptions about the hive are true, then we're the last of the hive. We have to survive, not just for our sakes, but also for the future of the hive itself." By now, the tears were no longer gushing from Fang's eyes as her words calmed him. "Fang, we need each other if we're to survive. Can I count on you for that?"

Fang nodded with a sniffle. "I can. And thanks, Cipha. I'm sorry for my outburst. I shouldn't have-" He was cut off as Cipha suddenly embraced him.

"Nothing to apologize about."

Fang felt a foreign tear slip down his shoulder. He closed his eyes and hugged back. "We'll survive, Cipha. I can promise you that," Fang said assuredly.

Cipha didn't take her face from his shoulder. "Don't promise anything just yet. For now, we survive. For the hive," she said determinedly.

Fang nodded. "For the hive."

* * *

Celestia approached the guest room's white door, behind which were Twilight and her friends. _Whatever these riddles Twilight and her friends have gotten, I'm certain they pertain to the Shadow's next move. Or I hope so, at least. _Her horn glowed yellow as she pushed down the door handle with her magic. The door swung open to reveal all six ponies and Spike turning to look up at her.

"Thank you for your patience, everyone," Celestia said as she walked through the doorway and closed the door behind her. "Did I interrupt something?"

Rarity was the first to speak up. "Actually, we were just discussing how to talk to you about the riddles we've received."

"If you are able to remember the visions you received, then simply retelling of your visions would suffice," Celestia said urgently.

Twilight gave the solar princess an understanding look. "If there are more pressing matters that needed to be tended to, Princess-"

"Right now, Twilight," Celestia interjected. "I'd say Equestria's survival is a rather pressing issue. What you all have to say is what matters right now."

Twilight gave her former teacher a nod then turned to Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow, you had your riddle presented to you first. Do you still remember how it went?"

Rainbow gave her friends a somewhat confident smile. "Haven't forgotten it." The pegasus took a moment to clear her throat before she began. "From out of the frozen north, an ancient evil shall come forth. The sun will set on Canterlot, a sacrifice that won't be for naught. The Six will become Eight, and this world's path they will dictate. To herald a new dawn, or revive an evil once forgone."

The group looked from Rainbow to Celestia and her contemplative look.

"Interesting. What other riddles were there?"

"With all due respect, Princess," Applejack spoke up. "Don't we want to try to figure out what the first riddle means before we move on to the next?"

Celestia gave the apple farmer a quick smirk. "I appreciate the attempt at being thorough, Applejack. However, these riddles could be part of a larger picture. To gain an understanding of such a picture, we cannot inspect each portion individually. Who had the second vision?"

Spike raised his hand. "I did, Princess."

Celestia looked down at him. "And what did your riddle say?"

"In the desert sand…" Spike grimaced as he tried to remember the words. "And the wizard's tomb. Lies the… horsefeathers."

Twilight put a hoof on his shoulder. "It's okay, Spike. You can remember the words, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Spike replied with a nod. "Just give me a second." The young dragon dug through his memory as he tried to remember. "Okay. Lies the answer to darkness's doom. When the West is shaken to its core, shall come the beckoning call to war. With a union of hoof, horn, fang, and… beak, on light and dark, havoc shall wreak."

Celestia's brows rose at the last few lines before she resumed her normal expression. "Any others?"

"I received one, Princess," Twilight said. "Well, it was more like a message than a rhyming riddle." Celestia gestured with her hoof to continue. "A voice told me in a vision that whatever is about to happen will shake the foundations of civilization. That Equestria, the Crystal Empire, Saddle Arabia and the Griffon Kingdoms are all at risk from what is going to happen. The voice also mentioned something called the 'long night', and that many will have to resort to violent means to protect themselves."

"Violent means?" Fluttershy said worriedly. "Are we sure there isn't a peaceful solution to this?"

"Well, if we have to fight to protect Equestria," Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Then we will!"

"No," Celestia commanded. "You seven will do no such thing. Even though your skills against the changelings proved impressive, I wouldn't dare risk you all against the monster that has been unleashed."

"What kind of mean ol' monster are you talking about, Princess?" Pinkie asked. "Surely he isn't that bad."

Celestia turned towards Pinkie and gave her a compassionate look. _To have such an innocent and positive outlook on the situation…_ "You all will be informed as to the full extent of the situation after dinner tonight. Until then, you may settle in and accommodate yourselves."

"And what are you going to do, Princess?" Spike inquired as the princess opened the door to exit the room.

Celestia turned back and gave them an assuring smile. "I have some letters to send. In the meantime, a servant will be by soon to take lunch requests. Given the circumstances, I won't be able to visit with any of you until after dinner. That is when we can attempt at finding the solutions to these mysterious riddles you have received. Enjoy your stay." With that, she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

No sooner had the door been closed that she deftly put her ear to the door.

"Something's not right here," she heard Pinkie say.

"No kidding," Rainbow Dash said. "Princess Celestia's not telling us something."

"Or maybe she knows as much about what's going on as we do." Celestia smiled lightly at Fluttershy's defense.

"Oh I wasn't talking about that," Pinkie spoke up. "I think I left my party cannon at home. How can I throw a Canterlot party if I don't have my party cannon?!"

Celestia took her ear from the door and began walking down the hallway towards the throne room. _I've got to get those messages out as soon as possible. Time is of the essence here, Celestia. Not a single moment can be wasted!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Guardians of Light: A Shadow Rises**

**Chapter 6: Practical Solutions**

**-Malakh Kingdom: 10,000 Years Before Discord's Imprisonment-**

The waves endlessly washed upon the pearly sands. The light in the sky shone softly on residents of the Malakh Kingdom, each of who were busy with their own duties. That is, except for one.

In the rear of his house, Morning Light sat on his abode's marble porch and watched the sea splash on the ground. It had been a full day since the meeting at the Apostolate and Morning Light still didn't feel any better about his proposal being denied. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why the One agreed on Silent Night's proposal and not his.

"It is the One's decision, after all. No need to be so downtrodden about this," he told himself. He'd been telling himself such things ever since he woke up, but no matter how many times he said it, it still didn't feel right.

"Master Light?"

Morning turned his head to see a young amber-haired malakh looking concernedly at him.

"Ah, Abundance," Morning gave his servant a quick smile and gestured to the spot next to him. "Sit with me."

"Thank you, sir," Abundance replied as his thin legs carried him over to the spot to Morning's right. The two stared out at the ocean for a few moments with only the sounds of the soft sea breeze and the washing waves breaking the silence. "If I may ask, sir, is everything alright?"

Morning ran a hand through his swept-back black hair. "In all honesty, Abundance, no. Everything is not alright at the moment."

"Anything you wish to discuss, Master?"

Morning turned to look into the young lad's silver eyes. "I'm just disappointed in a choice someone made. They chose a probably less-thought out and more whimsical plan, rather than mine."

Abundance's eyes widened. "Does this have to do with the Apostolate meeting? But the One-"

"I know the One knows what's best," Morning interrupted. "Especially on matters concerning the Worship ceremony." The light-bringer paused to let out a contemplative sigh. "It just doesn't make any sense. Why not let us do some work in celebration of Him rather than have the One work for our amusement?"

Abundance. "I do not pretend to know the will of the One, Master, but I don't think you need to be so harsh on yourself about it. All the others' plans were rejected as well and, if I may be so bold, I do not hear about them being so upset."

"Well, I'm not the others." Morning huffed and folded his arms.

"If I may make a suggestion, why not get some rest, sir?" Abundance softly put a hand on his master's shoulder. "Try sleeping it off. I'm sure you will feel much better after a good nap."

A smile flickered across Morning's lips. "It's better than sulking here all day." He turned to Abundance. "Say, Abundance, why don't you go into town and fetch some groceries and maybe some goods for yourself while I sleep?"

Abundance shot up from the porch floor with an eager grin on his face. "Consider it done, master!" he said enthusiastically. "How long do you plan on resting?"

"Oh, about an hour or so, I won't be too long." Morning gestured with a wave. "Now off with you."

"Yes sir!" With that, Abundance strode from the porch and back inside the house to get his bag.

Morning grunted as he stood up and turned to walk back inside. As he walked through the rear archway, Morning heard the front door open and close. "That was fast," he said to himself. He could always count on Abundance to do what needed to be done. "Now then, to bed."

* * *

Morning didn't have any trouble falling asleep. A quick gulp of moonflower syrup always did the trick within a matter of minutes. But while he had gone to sleep, it wasn't the restful slumber he'd hoped for.

* * *

The dream began with Morning opening his eyes to see a vast desert before him. The hot wind blew sand and hair into his face as sweat began to bead his brow. The malakh held up a hand to shield his eyes from the blinding light above. _What kind of light is this?_ he wondered. The light he gave to the Malakh Kingdom didn't give off this kind of choking heat. Morning scanned the arid horizon until he saw some sort of flickering light in the distance. Urged on by curiosity, Morning began walking towards the beacon. His feet and toes stung on the hot sand, but he pressed onward nonetheless.

Eventually, he was close enough to see that the light was simply a pool that was reflecting the light in the sky. As he drew near to its shore, he looked down into the pool. To no surprise, he saw his reflection gazing back up at him.

Suddenly, a soft hum filled the air. Morning looked around to find where the sound was coming from, but it seemed to be all around him. Moments later, the humming stopped, only for the sound of parting water to replace it. Morning turned back to see a strange black gauntlet rising out of the water.

_You are better than them._

The voice sounded like the whispering of the wind as Morning's eyebrows furrowed at the gauntlet.

"How is this possible?" Morning's eyes stayed glued to the gauntlet that hovered over the water.

_The fools think they can keep you under their thumb. Your plans and skills far surpass theirs. That is why they fear you, why they need to control you._

"You lie." Morning put aside any uncertainty in his mind and addressed the gauntlet. "I have my duty. I know my place. I am not better than anyone else in the kingdom."

_But why not become so much more than a pawn? You know what you are capable of, yet you do not act on your wishes. Such ambition… yet no will to act upon it. Or is there?_

Morning ground his teeth at the accusation. "I have ambitious plans, yes, but none are for my benefit alone. I seek to serve the kingdom and the One who presides over it."

_Are your plans truly for others' benefits? Everyone is altruistic in one form or another._

"No!" Morning clenched his fists. "You do not know me! You do not know my intentions!"

_Then whom do you think you're speaking with? _The gauntlet quickly pulsed a red aura and slowly began to levitate towards Morning. _Surely you cannot believe you are speaking to another._

Morning tensed, as the gauntlet was now within arm's-reach.

_Put me on, and I will show you the full extent of our abilities. Your authority, your brilliance… they will never be questioned again._

Morning kept his hands firmly at his sides as the gauntlet hovered expectantly before his chest.

"Well…" Morning considered. "I want to do my part for the kingdom. How can I do that if my proposals are denied?" He slowly took hold of the gauntlet. To his surprise, it was lighter than it looked. He put a finger on the inside fabric of the gauntlet and traced a finger over it. He gasped at the sensation. It felt smoother than the richest silks in the kingdom.

Tentatively, Morning narrowed his hand and slowly slid it through the opening. The softness of the fabric's touch eased his tension as he fit the gauntlet over his forearm.

_Good,_ the gauntlet soothed. _Now look into the pool and behold your power._

Morning looked down as he was told. What he saw took his breath away. Jutting from his forehead was a sharp dark grey horn.

He recoiled from the spring. "What did you do to me?" Morning cried.

_Not what I did,_ the gauntlet corrected. _What you did._

* * *

Morning woke up in a cold sweat. He instantly reached to his forehead to see if the horn was still there. To his relief, his hand only met skin.

"Just a dream," he assured himself as he rubbed his eyes. The silence of the house meant that Abundance hadn't returned yet. Probably for the best that he doesn't see me like this.

Morning kicked his feet over the side of the bed and planted them on the floor. He put his face in his hands and sighed. _Just a dream._

**-Sweet Apple Acres, Ponyville: Present Day-**

All was quiet in Sweet Apple Acres' usually busy apple orchards. A gentle breeze rustled the leaves on the trees while apples remained unbucked from their branches. There were no storm clouds in the sky, yet nopony was outside.

A lone cerise earth pony with a two-tone purple mane trotted up to the silent farmhouse. _They must be scared too. Can't say I blame them,_ she thought.

The loud gonging sound had the entire town on edge. Whatever ponies didn't hole up in their homes out of fear had gone to town hall to figure out what was going on.

Cheerilee approached the wooden door, raised her hoof and knocked firmly on the door.

"Who is it?" an elderly voice asked from inside.

"Granny Smith? It's me, Cheerilee," the schoolteacher responded. "May I come in?"

A brief silence followed as Cheerilee waited. Moments later, the door swung open to reveal a rather tense Granny Smith. The elder pony relaxed at the sight of the teacher and flashed a smile at her.

"Sure thing, honey. Come on in." Granny stepped aside and let Cheerilee walk through the doorway.

"Thank you so much," Cheerilee said with a smile as she walked into the farmhouse atrium. Her eyes took in the room's environment. There was the wooden rocking chair in the corner with overhead lamp behind it, the rustic circular carpet that lay on the floor and the small pedestal table with a framed portrait that sat atop. Under different circumstances, Cheerilee would have happily relished in the rustic atmosphere. "Is Applebloom home? I'm trying to make sure all my students are alright after whatever that sound was earlier."

"I'm here, Miss Cheerilee." Both Granny and Cheerilee looked up towards the stairs to see Applebloom slowly making her way down the steps. "I thought I heard ya talking with Granny down here. Is this about the homework assignment I haven't turned in yet?"

"You haven't done what, now?" Granny asked, suddenly attentive to Applebloom's lack of completing schoolwork.

"It's okay, Applebloom," Cheerilee assured. "I'm just making sure that everypony's alright. How are you feeling?"

"Kinda nervous. Does anypony know what that strange sound was?"

"Big Mac and a bunch of other ponies are trying to figure that out, young'un," Granny replied. "No need to worry."

"Well that's a relief to know," Cheerilee said with a halfhearted smile. "Well I'd best be going. There are a few more students I need to check up on."

Applebloom watched as her teacher turned to leave. "Miss Cheerilee, have you been able to see if Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are okay?"

Cheerilee turned her head to face the filly. "Yes I have, and they're both fine. Just a bit concerned like you, Applebloom."

"Granny," Applebloom began to ask. "Think me and the crusaders can have an emergency meeting in the clubhouse?"

"No sirree, little filly," Granny replied, much to Applebloom's disappointment. "You ain't going anywhere until this issue is resolved."

"Well then, I'd best be off. Nice to see you again, Granny Smith," Cheerilee waved goodbye as she exited the farmhouse.

Granny Smith turned to Applebloom with narrowed eyes. "So, you said what about your homework earlier?"

Applebloom gulped and tried to give an innocent smile in reply.

**-Town Hall, Ponyville-**

"Calm down, everypony! Calm down!" Mayor Mare looked down from her podium at the small horde that had gathered in Town Hall.

A pink mare with a curled light green mane and tail with matching eyes, Daisy, spoke up. "Mayor, do you have any idea what made that sound?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, I'm afraid," the mayor answered.

"Does anypony know where Princess Twilight and her friends are?" a light grey mare with a more finely styled mane and tail asked. "Maybe they know something about what's been going on."

"Miss Octavia, if I knew, then I would've asked them to be here with us right now."

"I might know something," a deeper voice said from the back. All heads turned to see Big Macintosh. "My sister said something about going to Canterlot earlier this morning before breakfast. However, she didn't say what for, exactly."

"If they've gone to Canterlot, that must mean the Princesses are involved!" another stallion, this one a light brown with a spiked back darker brown mane, shouted.

Like a floodgate, the worried speculations burst forth from the crowd.

"Could it be something that involves all of Equestria?"

"Are any of us safe?"

"Who's going to protect us if no one can use the Elements of Harmony?"

"Should we send the foals away until this blows over?"

"Everypony just shut up!" The room went dead silent as everyone's attention turned to Mayor Mare, who by now was blushing from her own outburst. "Forgive me, that was uncalled for. But we cannot lose our heads before anything happens."

"I say evacuate the town," a posh voice suggested. A few heads turned towards Filthy Rich as he continued. "Have all the store owners pack up their goods, all the others start packing essentials. My store can provide whatever survival equipment anypony needs."

Several groans were heard at the comment with one pony outright booing the proposal.

"His plan is not entirely bad," Mayor Mare said, much to the surprise of many in the room. "Evacuation is probably the best option we have, but it is not one that we will take preemptively. Unless we know of a clear and present danger, we will stay here and conduct business as usual."

"But what about our homes? Our businesses?" a concerned Carrot Cake asked. "We can't give those up so easily."

"Maybe so, Mr. Cake," the mayor said with a twinge of sympathy. Ponyville had been her home and career as well. Leaving it would be the last thing she wanted to do. "But we're getting ahead of ourselves here. Whatever is going on, I'm sure the Princesses and the Element-bearers can handle it. If that's the case, then we can stay right here without any worry of leaving. But if things turn for the worse, we will have to evacuate the town for our own safety."

"And it's not like we'd be leaving forever," Big Macintosh spoke up again. "I'm with you, Mr. Cake. I don't wanna leave my home and place of business, but if we have to, then I wouldn't hesitate. Besides, leaving is just to make sure all of us pony-folk are okay until whatever happens is over. We'll just come back to Ponyville and go on with our lives as if nothing happened."

Small talk of agreement reverberated through the crowd. Even Mr. Cake and Mr. Rich nodded their heads at what the farmpony said.

"So I trust we have reached an agreement?" Mayor Mare asked the crowd. The nodding of heads and the chorus of 'mm-hmm's' heard from the ponies were enough of an answer. "Well then, by majority decision, Ponyville will evacuate should the need to do so arise. Until then, we will continue with business as usual. And a quick note, I would like Macintosh Apple, Carrot Cake, and Filthy Rich to meet in my office this time tomorrow afternoon. Having said that," Mayor Mare said as she stomped a hoof on her podium to imitate a gavel strike. "This meeting is adjourned."


	7. Chapter 7

**Guardians of Light: A Shadow Rises**

**Chapter 7: Falling Pieces**

**-Former Changeling Hive-**

The Shadow looked around the main chamber. His grim visage deepened as he surveyed the collection of love pods that dotted the cave floor, each one of the slime-green pods containing the corpse of a non-converted changeling.

_Today has been a day of death._ He sucked in a breath and a quick smirk flashed across his muzzle. _I did what needed to be done. Each death will serve the greater good once liberation has been achieved._

_What of the drones once the plan is completed, Master?_ Siphon inquired as the gauntlet pulsated a red aura.

_Their usefulness will have run its course once this world is freed from the One's will,_ the Shadow replied. _I will not execute them, but they will remain in a state of passivity until they rot. If I am to be imprisoned on this world, then at least I will be in the presence of company._

"Master Shadow!"

The yellow-eyed alicorn looked down to see Brutus trudging up the rocks to where he was standing. "Brutus, my loyal servant," he addressed with a satisfied smile. "I trust that all the pods have been filled?"

"Just finished the last one," Brutus answered with a nod.

"Good." The Shadow began walking down the slanted cave floor, descending towards a cluster of love pods.

Brutus cleared his throat as he walked aside the Shadow. "If I may ask, why exactly are we stuffing the corpses into the love pods?"

"An excellent question, Brutus," the Shadow replied. "Allow me to show you." He walked up to one of the love pods that jutted up from the ground like a stalagmite. As Brutus and the Shadow approached it, the pod's soft green light shone on their faces. "Before today, these pods were made for extracting love from their hosts, correct?"

Brutus nodded. "That's right."

"So if they could take away, then it wouldn't be outlandish to say that they could force change onto the beings that reside inside them," the Shadow presumed.

Brutus furrowed his eyebrows at the statement. "Uh, I suppose. What exactly does that have to do with it?"

The Shadow raised a hoof and pressed it to the bubble-like surface of the pod. The area around the Shadow's hoof faded into a transparent image of the dead changeling inside the pod.

Brutus recognized the changeling through the transparent window. _The female changeling I tricked into trying to let me 'escape' first. What was her name…? Aphid, I think._ "So what's going to happen to her?"

"Do you recall what happened when my magic affected those that I stabbed during the fighting?"

"Yeah, but I don't see-." Brutus' eyes widened at his conclusion.

The Shadow nodded at the look of realization on Brutus' face. "Now you see what happens." As the Shadow pushed his hoof to the pod shell, pulsating red waves washed over the pod.

Brutus watched Aphid's form change inside the pod. The bright green fluid in the pod began to churn as the Shadow's magic did its work on the corpse. Her body twitched as the magic coursed through her and began to change her features. Her fangs elongated while the bones in her forelegs pierced the ends of her hooves to form shiv-like extremities. The gaps in her wings were filled in with tissue, much like Brutus' when he was transformed. Her muscles bulged under her skin and caused her dark blue carapace to crack. By the time the magic had finished its work, the fluid on the inside had turned from a bright green to a deep shade of crimson.

Brutus stared with mouth agape at the rapid transformation of what was a changeling no more than a minute ago. "And they'll all turn into this?"

"Eventually, yes," the Shadow answered, taking his hoof from the pod. "I will see that each of them begins the transformation process."

Brutus raised a hoof in curiosity. "And what would you have me do?"

The Shadow turned to look into the former changeling's red eyes. "Your job is to take out the transformed changelings once the process is over and put a new body in afterwards. Be careful, though. Having one's mind altered can have some adverse side effects." With that, the Shadow began to move on to the next love pod.

A worried look found itself onto Brutus' visage. "Like what?"

The Shadow paused in his walk. "Well, when one's mind is reduced to its basest form, such beings can be quite violent and unpredictable. If it eases your mind, you can order those that are already converted to assist you if you need them."

As the Shadow began his work on the next pod, Brutus looked back at Aphid's pod. He jumped a bit when he found himself staring straight into the reanimated form's glazed red eyes. The creature bared its fangs and growled at him through the pod wall. With a gulp, Brutus flew up to the top of the love pod to open it.

**-Canterlot, Equestria-**

The light around Celestia's horn fizzled out as she sent the last of her letters. She looked up from her bedside desk and watched the last letter vanish in a flash of yellow. _I can only hope that they heed my request._

"Sister."

Celestia turned around to see Luna standing in the doorway of her bedroom. "Yes, Luna?"

"I have convinced Trixie to stay until morning. Whether or not she will actually stay or go remains to be seen. And how was your talk with your former student and her friends?"

Celestia gave Luna a fleeting smile. "They are somewhat shaken by their visions, but they are doing fine. Their words did make me wonder, though. Remember what Starswirl said down in the catacombs?" Luna nodded in reply. "I can't help but think of how Starswirl's prophecy and their visions are intertwined."

Luna thought back to what the wizard's memory spell told them in the catacombs. "He mentioned hoofs to the west and claws to the east-"

"Ponies and griffons do have their roles to play in this," Celestia interjected as she began to pace the floor. "However, Starswirl's words did not imply direct or indirect contact between the two races."

"As the Eight determine this world's fate," Luna recalled absentmindedly.

Celestia spun around to face her. "What was that?"

"Just something that Starswirl's spell said about eight choosing the world's fate."

Celestia's eyes widened at the words. "Now that can't be a coincidence. Rainbow Dash's vision spoke of eight as well. That the Six that would become Eight."

"Surely she speaks of the Elements of Harmony," Luna concluded. "Six elements, six ponies. But what of the other two to make the Eight?"

Celestia rubbed her chin with a hoof. "Spike had visions as well. His spoke of answers lying in the desert sand and the wizard's tomb. Obviously the wizard's tomb means Starswirl's final resting place. But what of the desert sand?"

"We would be throwing darts and hoping to get lucky by guessing which desert the prophecy spoke of. Should we get them and take them to the sarcophagus?" Luna asked urgently. "Maybe Starswirl's memory spell will say something different to them. That they'll provide us another piece to this puzzle."

"While time is of the essence, they have been through a lot in the past few days," Celestia said with a hint of anxiety. "I say give them until after dinner to collect themselves."

"And then to Starswirl's tomb?"

"Yes." Celestia nodded. "To Starswirl's tomb."

"Did they say anything else we can use?"

Celestia thought back. "A combination of what Rainbow Dash and Spike said concerns me."

Luna rose an eyebrow concernedly at her sister. "That being?"

"Rainbow Dash spoke of the sun setting on Canterlot while Spike's vision spoke of the West being shaken to its core." Celestia paused to let the words sink in. "Canterlot is going to get hit. Hard. And I can only pray that all the citizens are out of the city when it happens."

"But we've already asked for reserve troops. Is there any possibility we could ask the griffons if they could spare some troops?" Luna hoped.

Celestia snorted. "I wouldn't dare ask for two opposing nations to send their troops to the same place. Being the flint that sparks a war wouldn't bode well for anyone. We'll have to do with what we have."

Luna eyes darted from side to side while she thought. "If I recall, King Avian has proven to be more receptive to what you have to say in the past. Is there a chance that he could send some soldiers to assist us?"

"Explicitly, no," Celestia replied. "But if he interprets my letter to mean that, then how can I say no to extra reinforcement?"

"Well, with you being the brilliant tactician you are, I think we'll be getting some help," Luna said with a playful nudge towards Celestia who responded with a chuckle.

"Don't hold your breath just yet, sister," Celestia bantered.

Their smiles faded as Luna walked up to Celestia. "Is there anything you need me to do?"

"You can check up on the evacuation process," Celestia said with a gesture towards outside the bedroom window. "I still need to handle a few things around here before dinner."

The two sisters stood quietly for a moment before Luna broke the silence. "All we can do is hope and prepare," she said with a twinge of optimism.

"Agreed," Celestia said. "Hope and prepare."

**-Concordia, Eastern Griffon Kingdom-**

King Midas carefully looked over the schematics for the redesigned crossbow the Royal Corps of Engineers had created for him. Gastrapheta and her partner had been handsomely paid, but such a cost was nothing in comparison to the advantage the weapons would give them in battle.

"Sire! Sire!"

King Midas looked up from the blueprints to see a chainmail-clad griffon guard running up to him with a scroll in his claws.

The guard approached the throne and knelt before it while presenting the scroll. "A message from Canterlot."

Midas took the scroll from the guard and inspected it. Sure enough, the wax seal on the fold was stamped with Princess Celestia's seal. He looked back down to the guard. "Thank you. Was this all?"

The guard looked up at his king. "Yes, sire. It was sent via magical teleportation. Whatever it is, I wager that it is quite urgent."

The king nodded in reply. "Thank you. You may return to your post."

Upon hearing the king's words, the guard saluted and quickly marched out of the throne room.

Using his claw, Midas cut the seal and opened the scroll. He looked down and read the first lines of the letter.

_For the eyes of this message's recipients only. _

_To Princess Cadence of the Crystal Empire, King Avian of the Western Griffon Kingdom, and King Midas of the Eastern Griffon Kindgom:_

_I apologize for the abruptness of my request with this letter, but recent circumstances have forced me to take drastic action. A monster has been freed, one that wishes doom upon Equestria and, most likely, this world's inhabitants. With the safety of my subjects in mind, I have enacted the Citadel Initiative as a result. My request to you all is that if Canterlot is besieged, you open your borders and provide safety for the refugees. I understand that this is a tall order, but I must ask this of you all if I am to preserve the wellbeing of my citizens. If there were another way, then I would not be sending you this message. Please, for the sake of my little ponies, be ready to accept them should the situation demand it. _

_Her Royal Highness of Equestria,_

_Princess Celestia_

Midas' eyebrows furrowed together as he read the letter. Two nations on the brink of conflict was bad enough, but throwing foreign refugees into the mix? Unacceptable.

_And why did she send me a message in the first place?_ The Eastern Griffon Kingdom does not share a border with Equestria. King Midas paused and thought over the princess' request. _Perhaps to get sympathy for her plight, thus indirectly asking for troops to protect Canterlot._ He shook his head. _No, Celestia's not that stupid. She is as aware of the situation between the Griffon kingdoms as anyone else. It would be like poking a sleeping manticore with a stick to ask for aid from rivaling nations._

Midas sighed and rolled the scroll back up before returning his attention to the crossbow blueprints before him. _Whatever Celestia thinks will happen hasn't happened yet. Until then, Equestria is not my problem._

**-King's Talon, Western Griffon Kingdom-**

King Avian set down the letter and ran his claws through his head feathers. "Well… that changes things." He rolled up the scroll and placed it in an inside pocket in his robe. He thought over his options before settling on a particular answer to his ally's dilemma.

_Doing such a thing would look pretty bad to the citizens._ Avian clasped his hands together and tapped the tip of his beak. _If they knew about it, that is._

"Sergeant!" he called.

The throne room door promptly opened to reveal an armored griffon with yellow tassels on the trim of the plating to signify the soldier's rank. "Yes, your Highness?" the griffon asked with a bow.

"Make haste and find General Sky-Shield. I have a request I wish to make of him," the king ordered.

"And what would your message be, sir?"

Avian's gaze hardened at the sergeant. "Before I do so, swear that you will not breathe a word of this message to anyone other than the general."

The griffon grasped the hilt of the sword at his side and yanked it from its scabbard. While holding the sword aloft, the griffon kneeled. "Surely as I serve you, my king, may this sword pierce my chest should your words leave my lips before they are given to the right recipient."

King Avian nodded in approval. "The message is this: Equestria is under threat of attack and I fear Princess Celestia is in need of assistance. Send a platoon of some of our best soldiers to help with the defense of Canterlot." The king finished his message and pointed a claw at the sergeant. "And remember, maintain the utmost secrecy."

The griffon stood back up and saluted him. "It will be done."

King Avian gritted his teeth in contemplation while the guard hastily left the throne room. _The timetable is advancing faster than anticipated. Better prepare the kingdom for what is to come._


	8. Chapter 8

**Guardians of Light: A Shadow Rises**

**Chapter 8: Tentative Planning**

**-Malakh Kingdom: 10,000 years before Discord's Imprisonment-**

_As Moon Beam does his job of bringing about night, so must I bring about the day. _Morning Light stood at the edge of the Precipice and stared into the black expanse before him. The only sources of light in the endless darkness were floating orbs that hovered above the kingdom, each containing a different universe. The orbs cast a faint light onto the surface below with each orb's galaxies, supernovas, and multitudes of stars. While impossible to see during the day due to the light Morning was about to bring, they always served as a reminder of what the One had created when everything came into existence.

The malakh positioned himself on the rocks and raised his hands toward the horizon. The crystalline diamond cliff on which Morning stood began to glow as he raised his hands and let his power flow through him. His hands began to emanate a blinding white light as a bright aura began to pierce the dark horizon. Morning's body quaked with power as the day's light broke through the evening dark and began shedding light on the land below. Morning cracked an eye open to see the daylight dawning before him. He smiled at yet another job well done and laid his hands at his side. As the glow of his hands faded, the day's light rose higher into the sky.

Morning gave a satisfied sigh in that his daily duty had been completed. He turned from the Precipice and began the long walk back to his abode in the urban center of the kingdom.

* * *

The young daylight shone softly on the outer city as Morning strolled along the emerald sidewalk. Morning had received several 'hello's on his way, each of which he warmly returned, but his mind was elsewhere. As he recounted the vision of the desert and the gauntlet, he anxiously twiddled his thumbs in thought.

"Morning!" The respective malakh looked up to see a familiar white toga-clad malakh walking across the pearl street to greet him. A smile was on Concord's face as he approached his fellow Apostolate member. "The One's kindness be upon you!"

A fleeting grin graced Morning's features. "And to you as well, Concord."

Concord's angled and orderly features grew concerned at the look in his colleague's eyes. "What is the matter, Morning? Is something troubling you?"

Morning folded his arms as he continued walking. "My mind has been elsewhere lately, Concord. Forgive me if it has caused you concern."

"This doesn't have to do with the One's decision for the Worship ceremony, does it?"

"Is it that obvious?" Morning asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I do not claim to know the will of the One, Morning." Concord brought an arm over his friend's shoulder. "But if you have doubts, you can go and ask Him why He didn't choose your proposal."

Morning's lips formed a thin line as he considered the option. _Well it's either mope about it until the ceremony or I can get an answer directly. But I can't just intrude on Him. How disrespectful would that be if I came before Him uninvited?_

Morning flashed a smirk at Concord and gave him a pat on the back. "Thanks for the suggestion, Concord. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to head home and recuperate from the raising of daylight. I'll see you later."

Concord separated from him and began walking back towards the other side of the street. "The One's blessings be upon you, Morning!"

"And also with you!" Morning replied and started his walk towards the Apostolate. _With everything I have done for the kingdom, surely He will allow me some time to converse with Him._

**-Sky-Shield Residence, Western Griffon Kingdom: Present Day-**

Slash. Exhale. Breathe in and take the sword back. Ready stance. Swing. Hawkeye took a moment to wipe the sweat that was matting his feathers. May as well take a quick break. He sheathed his wooden saber in the scabbard at his side and sat his haunches down on the cloud he had been practicing on. As Hawkeye caught his breath, he rubbed the spot on his forearm where his father had struck him in their sparring match the other day. He hissed when he put pressure on the bruised flesh. _Not as bad as yesterday, but not fully healed though,_ he thought with a shrug.

_Failure is a crucial part of the learning process,_ his father had told him. _But don't let it get in the way of perseverance._

After taking a quick of gulp of air, Hawkeye gripped the hilt of his weapon and pulled it back out of the scabbard. He stuck out a claw and tried to rest the saber on the balancing point. He'd found that the balancing point was at the midway point of the wooden blade, but his father had told him that real swords had different points of balance.

Hawkeye gripped the hilt again and waved it back and forth in front of him to test its weight distribution. It was certainly blade-heavy, but that he'd been told that was to prepare him for the lighter swinging of an actual sword.

_Well, let's get back to it. _He stood back up onto all fours and prepared to get into his fighting posture. With a grunt, he pushed himself up onto his hind legs and shuffled his rear paws into a defensive stance.

Just like Cloudius had shown him, he raised the sword in a horizontal defensive block. He quickly swung the sword to his lower side and lifted his dominant leg in a swift high kick into an imaginary foe's chest.

Keep your movements fluid, Cloudius' voice reminded him. Don't jerk around the sword and give your opponent an opening in the process.

Hawkeye reoriented his back paws into an offensive stance and held his blade at the ready before himself. With a sudden jab, Hawkeye began his technique. He brought his blade high as if to catch an enemy's. With a circular motion of his sword, he sent a swift uppercut into the air then repeated the attack from the other side. He brought his feet forward in the assault with a horizontal slashing motion and subsequent roundhouse kick. He brought his blade back to his front, then steadied his stance into a defensive form. Hawkeye held up his blade and pushed it to the side with a sudden countering slash in the opposite direction. He kept his breath steady but quick in his maneuvers. Jab, parry, sidestep, counter, slash.

His liquid movements carried him to the edge of the cloud whereupon he leapt into the open sky. His wings extended as he continued his fight with the air.

_When you're airborne, strike swiftly and fly away before your foe knew what hit them,_ his father had said.

Hawkeye spotted a hostile cloud below him and began his dive. He folded his wings in and held his sword to where it was pointing towards the rapidly approaching cloud. Hawkeye held his breath as he began his attack. At the last second, he held his sword aloft and swung it downward onto the unfortunate cloud. The sword sliced cleanly through and left a blade-shaped hole in the cloud's side as Hawkeye shot past it. He extended his wings and began climbing back into the sky.

Another cloud found itself in his sight as he flew skyward. Hawkeye grinned and repositioned his saber for a devastating uppercut. As the cloud came within range, Hawkeye deftly swiped his sword upwards. The griffon looked back to see that the enemy cloud had another blade-sized wound in its side from where he'd struck.

Hawkeye held himself aloft with the flapping of his wings and slid his weapon back into its scabbard. He thrust a fist into the air with a victorious "Yes!"

_I'd say that's good enough for one afternoon._ Hawkeye turned towards home and began flying.

"Not bad."

Hawkeye froze in midair and looked up to see his father looking down at him from the cloud he'd originally been practicing on, wearing his decorative general's armor, a sword in its scabbard hanging from his side.

"Hey Dad," Hawkeye greeted with an exhausted smile. He continued his ascent and promptly landed aside Cloudius. "What's up?"

Cloudius unbuckled the sword and held it in a clenched claw. "Hawkeye, your training these past few days showed me that you are capable of meeting and exceeding expectations. I feel that it is time that we graduate from wood…" Cloudius extended the sheathed weapon to his son. "…to steel."

Hawkeye's eyes grew to the size of plates as he took hold of the sword. He pulled the blade out of its sheath to reveal a brand new falchion. The steel blade glowed yellow in the midafternoon sun. The wooden hilt and iron cross guard formed a simple T shape as a duet of thick yellow and blue fabric wove between one another to form the hilt's grip. For the pommel, a polished steel ball rested at the bottom with the Sky-Shield house crest etched into it.

"Is this… mine?" The young griffon's mouth broke into a toothy grin as he took the sword in his hands. Cloudius simply replied with a nod. "Thank… you, Dad," he said and he leapt up to give his father a hug.

Cloudius closed his eyes and returned the embrace. "Bring honor to the family name, Hawkeye. I love you."

"Love you… too."

"General Sky-Shield!" Cloudius and Hawkeye broke their hug to see a messenger griffon flying towards them. The black-furred griffon bowed his grey speckled head once he landed before the pair. "A message for you from King Avian."

Hawkeye and Cloudius exchanged looks.

"Go on, son," he said with a gesture towards the family house. "Find a place to keep it inside. I'll be with you shortly."

Hawkeye wordlessly nodded and walked back towards his home. He turned back to look at the exchange between his father and the messenger. Hawkeye's eyebrows furrowed at the sight of Cloudius' exasperated stroke of his claws through his head feathers. He pushed open the door and went inside, his new sword in hand.

**-Canterlot Airship Docks: Present Day-**

"Come along, dear," Fancy Pants said with a quick adjustment of his monocle. His trophy wife, Fleur di Lis, followed closely behind him as the couple made their way through the crowded docks. The both carried a couple bags each and kept their stuff aloft with their magic. The order to leave had come so quickly that they barely had time to pack the essentials, plus some of Fleur's jewelry.

With the train station bursting at the seams with soon-to-be refugees, the airship docks was the better, albeit more expensive option. Not that something like expense was a concern for a well-off pony like Fancy Pants.

"Dear," Fleur spoke up above the noise of the ponies around them. "Where is this airship going again?"

Fancy Pants took a quick look back at his wife before facing forwards again. "Pardon me," he said as he dodged a passing earth pony mare with a knapsack slung over her shoulder. "Our airship is going to Manehattan, darling. I own an apartment there that we can hunker down in until this mess is all over."

"Wouldn't that be going from a frying pan into the fryer?" Fleur's eyebrows wormed together at the plan. "As bustling as Canterlot is at the moment, I'd imagine that Manehattan is not much better off."

Fancy Pants gave a huff and looked up at the airship before him. The massive fish-like purple balloon suspended a large white boat above the ground at the foot of Canterlot's mountain. Beneath the balloon were several furnaces that blasted hot air into the balloon that kept it aloft in the sky. Multiple ponies had already entered the airship already, via the pier that extended from the docks.

"If my apartment plan becomes a temporary one, then I will find us a more lasting solution. Until then, we leave Canterlot as the Princesses commanded." Even as the words left his mouth, Fancy Pants tasted bitterness. His entire life had been in Canterlot. His business, his home, and many of his possessions he would have to leave behind.

Fleur put a hoof on Fancy's shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. "As long as we are together, it will all be okay."

"I am confident of that as well, Fleur," the gentlepony replied with a mirrored expression of hope.

He turned around and looked at the waves of ponies coming towards the dock. The multicolored crowd stretched for at least several miles back towards Canterlot proper. _What I would give to have some wings and get away from this crowd,_ Fancy thought as a light blue stallion with an orange mare by his side circled around him and regrouped behind him.

"Mama!" a small voice shouted in front of him. Fancy looked down to see a butter yellow unicorn filly galloping through ponies' hooves.

Fancy's horn lit up gold as his magic took hold of the squirming filly and hoisted her into the air. Fancy's concerned eyes looked into the quivering lime green ones of the filly in front of him. "Calm down, child. Do you see her?" He lifted the filly higher into the air for her to get a better view.

The filly gasped and pointed. "I see her! Mama!" She began waving her hooves to alert her mother to where she was.

"Daffodil!" Fancy turned his head to see the orange mare that just passed him come galloping towards him. "Oh thank you, sir. I can't thank you enough!"

Fancy gave the mare a smile as he lowered the filly onto the mare's back. "Don't want to be missing this one, now do we?"

"Thank you again," the mare said with a nod and turned to go onto the airship.

Fancy felt Fleur's eyes on him and he turned to meet them. She looked like she was about to give a rather unladylike 'daww' at what had transpired. "What?"

"Just admiring my gentlecolt of a husband."

"Your words are too kind, my dear," Fancy said before returning his focus to the airship. "Now come along! We mustn't miss this ship before it's full!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Guardians of Light: A Shadow Rises**

**Chapter 9: Aspirations**

**-Former Changeling Hive-**

The Shadow looked down from the balcony outside Chrysalis' chambers and observed the hive's conversion. The first few to be released from their pods were untrusting and wild, but through his efforts, Brutus had managed to instruct them to oversee the remaining pods. It had been several hours and the first wave of openings had begun. Beings that were once changelings crawled out of their pods with red ooze still stuck to their bodies. The Shadow's lips stretched into a joyous smile as he watched the infant converts begin to get a new taste for the world they were born into for a second time.

"You called for me?" Brutus asked.

_Telepathy is such an overlooked ability in the magical realm._ "Yes I did," the Shadow responded with a gesture towards Chrysalis' chambers. "Come with me." His horn glowed yellow as the doors to the queen's chamber swung open with a similarly colored haze surrounding them. "She kept her maps in here, correct?"

"I believe so," Brutus replied and followed the alicorn into the decadent room. Well, decadent by changeling standards. A full size hay-stuffed bed with stony railings lay against the wall with a nightstand by its side. Opposite the bed was what could pass for a vanity along with some chests that had been stolen from passing caravans that got a bit too close to the hive's entrance. In the center of the room was Chrysalis' strategy table that had been cut from a fat black stalagmite. All of this was bathed in a soft green from the slime-filled pods that were suspended from the ceiling.

Well, it's not like the queen will be using this place anymore. "They're in there if you're wondering." Brutus pointed a perforated hoof to a hollowed out stalagmite in the corner of the room. Poking out from the top were several rolled up scrolls. Paper had been hard to come by for the changelings, and whatever paper they could find, they made into surveys of the surrounding woodland and cities they'd managed to go through undetected.

The Shadow looked to the collection of paper and gave a sharp nod in acknowledgement. "Ah, thank you."

Brutus' eyebrows furrowed as the Shadow began to rummage through the scrolls. "Which map are you looking for?"

"Your kind visited this place once, albeit for a brief time… it should be- aha!" The Shadow picked out a scroll from among the group and carried it over to the table in the center of the room. With a swipe of his hoof, he cast all the papers and scrolls to the floor and unfurled the new scroll onto the middle of the table.

Brutus walked around to the other side and looked down at the map. From the upside-down lettering, he could easily make out 'Canterlot'. "Our first target?"

"If we are to liberate Equestria," the Shadow said with a stroke of his chin. "We must first cut off the head of the snake before moving on to the surrounding regions."

"I thought you said the world would be ours for the taking. Not just Equestria."

The Shadow looked up to his servant and found an anxious glint in his eye. "This world will taste freedom, not simply conquest. Be patient, Brutus. Soon you will be commanding our converted through the woods and mountains of the Griffon Kingdoms, the ice of the Crystal Empire, and the deserts of Saddle Arabia. But since it's closest, Equestria must be liberated."

"But if we strike Equestria, the other nations would begin to build up their own forces in response. What then?" Brutus put his front hooves on the table and leaned forward as the Shadow responded.

"While it is wise to not underestimate your enemy," The Shadow answered, returning his focus to the map. "You must not make mountains out of molehills. The griffons are divided amongst one another. Should civil war break out, it will make their lands that much easier to take. The Crystal Empire's defensive guard is smaller than Equestria's, but the terrain will provide a natural defense. Saddle Arabia is sparsely-populated, but the areas that are populated are quite large. While Saddle Arabia's cities can easily be encircled and taken, their armies are much larger and stronger. Thus they will be our last point of attack." He paused to take a breath. "Should Equestria fall, it will not unite any of the nations against us. They either have their own squabbles to take care of or are too far apart to form geographical alliances."

Brutus looked over the map and huffed. "I have one more question."

The Shadow's gaze rose to meet Brutus' at the hesitance in his voice. "You have doubts?"

"Not so much doubts, but lack of understanding." Brutus' eyes skittered around the room, focusing on anything but the yellow orbs that were burning into him. "You speak of liberation, yet I find nothing for the world to be freed from, apart from its own weakness. So what are we freeing this world from, exactly?"

The Shadow's features hardened. "The answer you seek goes back eons, all the way back to when this universe was born out of the void and given life. It is an oppression that no one can see or feel, the same bondage that has enslaved all of creation."

Brutus swallowed and sucked in a breath. "And what is that?"

"I cannot fully explain it to you, Brutus, because the complete truth is hidden from mortal understanding. However, I can show you. But what you see you may not like. Are you sure you wish to continue?" The Shadow closed his eyes and charged up his horn. "Very well. Close your eyes." The Shadow waited for the former changeling to comply, to which he received a brisk nod. "Open them."

Brutus cracked an eye open before both shooting wide at what he saw. Before him stood a city of paradise. The golden streets almost blinded Brutus as a warm light shone onto the realm from on high. Bipedal figures in simplistic robes and garments of white and brown travelled through the city with not a hint of sadness or pain on any of their faces.

Brutus reached to put a hoof on his head in disbelief, only to give a double take at his hoof. The spiked bones from the transformation had faded and the tissue that filled the gaps was gone. He turned his head around to look at the rest of him and gasped at seeing that he was his original self.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

Brutus turned to the familiar voice and before him stood another bipedal figure, this one with combed back white hair and a simple leather garment covering his body.

"Shadow?" he asked.

The being's yellow eyes looked down to meet his. "That's not what I used to be called here. I was known as Morning Light in this place and it was my duty to bring the daylight to this kingdom." The Shadow flashed a reminiscent smirk and shook his head before returning his gaze to the city. "You should have seen what I had here, Brutus. Here, I had a home, a respectable position on one of the highest councils in the kingdom, and the loving affections of all I passed by on the streets."

"So… what happened?" Brutus asked bluntly. "I mean, if you had so much, why give it all up?"

The Shadow dipped his head. "I came to a terrible conclusion. That everything I had known was a cruel lie." He looked back down at the changeling. "Tell me, Brutus. Do you believe in fate, destiny, or free will?"

Brutus pursed his lips as he pondered. "I'd like to say that I have control over my own actions. Why?"

The Shadow's features hardened. "What if I told you that you were predestined to give that answer? That you were predestined to be the one that slayed your queen and her hive? How would you feel if I had been selected to be telling you these things after everything that has transpired between us?"

Brutus' eyes darted back and forth in thought. "I don't get it."

"Herein lies the oppression, Brutus. That nothing we ever do is our own decision. Everything we've done, could've done, that we do now, can do now, will do, or have the potential to do has been decided for us. The ones that die young, the ones that live into their old age. The ones who get sick, the ones who are healthy. Who our enemies are and those we consider friends. Our interests, hobbies, hopes... Every aspect of our lives is not ours to decide. That free will is an illusion; an illusion to keep us blinded to the truth that everything we were, are, and will be is controlled by a higher being."

Brutus blinked at the implications of what he'd just been told. "The king you mentioned before… the one you rebelled against. Is he the higher being you speak of?"

"Yes, Brutus," the Shadow said with a somber nod. "And for my decision to free myself from his will, he cast me out of this place, never to return. But one thing he didn't realize was that the place I'd been banished to would be the fertile ground for which my seeds of freedom could be planted, that I would find a new mission in my exile."

As the Shadow spoke, the golden kingdom and bright sky faded and were replaced by black nothingness surrounding a small blue and green planet. Brutus narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized the world's geography. It didn't take long for him to realize the world he was looking at was his own.

"And we are to bring that freedom to the rest of the world?" Brutus asked.

"To all of creation, if possible." The Shadow's gaze grew hopeful as he beheld the planet before him. "Millions are held captive to an order they do not realize. That they are trapped by another being's wishes."

"And how exactly do you free them? By killing them?"

The Shadow vehemently shook his head. "Oh no, no, Brutus. I do not simply kill. I allow for life to continue as well." As he spoke, he extended an arm, on which was a dark steel gauntlet. "You've already seen what Siphon can do," he said, his other hand stroking the metal brace. "While Siphon's blade pierces flesh, and can kill as a result, I have developed a kind of magic that can liberate the soul while preserving the body." The Shadow gazed admirably upon the gauntlet as he withdrew his hand. "The wounds I inflict on others with Siphon and the pods I have converted are both charged with this magic."

Brutus' lips thinned. "So they're zombies?"

The Shadow let out a short laugh. "Zombies are undead, Brutus. They were dead, but then rose again. The difference between zombies and the ones I convert is that my converts never fully receive death. They continue living in the physical realm until they themselves are killed by other means. The soul, however, has no more burdens to bear from the king's wishes." As he spoke, the Shadow's hands clenched into a fists of anticipation. "This is the beauty of my freedom, Brutus. The king's will burdens the soul. My magic strips the soul from the body, leaving the king nothing to control. Without a soul, the flesh that remains is its own master."

Brutus looked over his original form. "So is that what happened to me? Did you turn me into one of your converts?"

"No, Brutus. You still have your will as a reward for supporting me in a time of need. What I gave you were… improvements."

Brutus looked back up at the planet before him. "And what happens after we free this world?"

"We move on to the next," the Shadow said with a folding of his arms. "And then another after that, and a fourth, a fifth, and so on until we free all creation from the king's oppression."

Brutus blinked. "Sounds like we have a lot to do," he sighed.

"Indeed."

The planet and space flashed in a blinding light and Brutus shut his eyes from the brightness. When he opened them again, he found himself in Chrysalis' chambers with a certain yellow-eyed alicorn staring at him from across the table.

"Now do you understand why we're doing what it is we're doing?" the Shadow asked.

Brutus answered with a deliberate nod. "I feel that you've answered my question pretty well."

"Good," the Shadow said as his yellow gaze dropped to the map of Canterlot. "Now, we'll need to find an infiltration point. I hope you remember how your kind invaded the last time."

Brutus flashed his fangs with a smile. "Wouldn't forget it. And after all this time, I figure some payback would go well with liberating the city."


	10. Chapter 10

**Guardians of Light: A Shadow Rises**

**Chapter 10: Testimony**

**-Canterlot, Equestria-**

Cipha looked up at the large wooden door that stood before her. She and Fang had been asked, or rather commanded, by the two guards in front of them to appear before Princesses Celestia and Luna.

"Okay, here is how it's going to go," the first golden armored guard, a silver-grey unicorn, spoke up. "We walk in there, you two address the princesses, and answer any questions they may have. Only speak when spoken to. Try anything funny," the guard said with a gesture towards the spear he held in his hoof. "And it'll turn out anything but. Am I clear?"

Cipha nodded. "Crystal."

"Yeah, clear," Fang replied warily.

The unicorn guard's eyes narrowed at the two before nodding at his fellow pony. The white pegasus guard reciprocated and twice knocked a hoof on the door. "Princess Celestia. Princess Luna. The changelings are here for interrogation."

Cipha's eyes widened and she glanced worriedly at Fang.

"You may bring them in, Sergeant," Celestia's soft voice said from inside.

The pegasus guard pushed the door open as the two changelings and the unicorn guard walked in.

In front of Cipha and Fang was a pair of simplistic thrones. Wood carved chairs sat in the middle of the small room. The only distinguishing difference between the two chairs was a sun cut out of one chair's head and a moon cut out of the other. On the arm of the sun's chair sat a simple wooden gavel. In the solar chair sat Princess Celestia and in the lunar chair at its left was Princess Luna. Around them, only a few portraits of ponies decorated the whitewashed walls, all under the light of a small chandelier that hung from the tall ceiling.

"Princesses Celestia and Luna," the unicorn said with a bow. The changelings' ears twitched at the echo in the room. "These are the prisoners you asked for."

"Thank you, Sergeant. You are dismissed," Luna spoke.

The sergeant pony took a glance at the changelings. "But your Highness-"

"Dismissed, Sergeant," Celestia cut off in a firmer tone.

The pony swiftly bowed and backed out of the still open door. As soon as he passed through, the door was closed.

"Our apologies," Luna said calmly. "Despite it having been almost two years, it seems some are still bitter towards your kind."

"It's nothing we aren't used to, Princess," Cipha said with a shy grin. "We are well aware of our species' reputation here."

"All the same," Celestia spoke. "It is commendable to come before us despite our kinds' history with yours. Now, I believe you were the ones that wished for this meeting. What would you have us discuss?"

Cipha and Fang swapped looks. Fang cleared his throat before speaking. "We think we can offer some context as to what is happening."

"You speak of the Shadow's release," Luna said as she put a hoof to her chin. "Tell us… how did you come across such a creature?"

"Well, for us to explain the whole thing, it goes as far back as the Canterlot attack," Cipha began. The princess' stoic expressions told her to continue. "The hive in the years before that was slowly deteriorating and attempts to make the situation better were stagnant at best. Food was becoming scarcer with each season and we were growing desperate. Then Chrysalis suggested an all-or-nothing gamble: an attack on the heart of Equestria." Celestia's features slightly hardened at the changeling's words. "We figured that if Canterlot fell, the other towns would be easily subjugated for us to feed on. While it seems pretty crazy in hindsight, our hive was at the point where anything sounded like a good idea."

"The resulting defeat sparked a kind of pessimism that the hive had never experienced before. We should have been encouraged by how close we came to success, but no one knew how to proceed from such a drastic loss. To top it all off, our queen was silent. She could have rallied her people but instead she remained focused on the fact that we had lost. Time passed and the hive grew weaker still. Hunting expeditions soon yielded next to nothing and our once-filled love pods were staying empty." Cipha tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "That was when the time of starving began. We had to milk every last drop of love from whatever we could find and even then it wasn't enough. Chrysalis remained unresponsive despite it all. I want to assume she was thinking of some way to get us out of that predicament, but now that she's gone, we will never know."

"You mentioned earlier that Chrysalis had been…" Celestia paused as she thought. "Murdered. How did this happen?"

Fang's eyebrows scrunched together as he spoke up. "During the starving time, we looked for any source of food we could find. Eventually, we began looking to ourselves." He looked up to see the raised eyebrows of both princesses. "Our hive feasted on the weakest. Worst part was that there was nothing anyone could do about it. Stand up to the hungry masses and you made yourself a potential meal." Fang closed his eyes. The sights of smaller changelings being preyed upon by the strong flashed in his mind.

Fang let out a shaky sigh.

Cipha continued. "It got to the point where Chrysalis finally did something. She ordered scouts to search the farthest reaches of the world, to search for a bountiful source of love. And they found one in the mountains south of the Crystal Empire."

"The Shadow." Luna inched forward in her seat.

"At the time, we didn't know. Only our queen and Raspian, her captain of the guard, knew of the creature promising love for us to feast upon. Chrysalis ordered me, Fang, and a third accomplice named Chassis to infiltrate an Equestrian town and recruit a unicorn to unlock the creature's prison." Cipha pretended not to notice Fang stiffening at Chassis' name.

"And this is how you came to know Trixie Lulamoon, correct?" Celestia assumed, to which the changelings nodded. "From the testimony she has given us, you were rather aggressive in your attempts to recruit her."

"To which she is right to think," Cipha said. "It was our fault for dragging her into that mess, but I guess it's too late to recognize that."

"I know we didn't give her much of a choice. But we didn't have one either," Fang said defensively. "It was either bring her to free the Shadow or expulsion from the hive. You would have made the same decision if you were in our situation."

"Fang!" Cipha hissed.

"You need not defend your actions," Celestia said in a firm tone. "What you did was what you thought was best at the time. Nothing more." At this, the changelings shuffled under the princesses' gazes.

Luna's eyebrows inched together. "So how did you proceed with the Shadow's release?"

"We travelled by balloon to the mountain we'd been told where the creature was," Cipha continued with a rising self-determination to remain calm before the Equestrian princesses. "There we met our queen and the creature itself. Aside from Queen Chrysalis and Raspian, it was the first time any of us had seen the creature."

"Was there anything distinguishing about its appearance?" Luna inquired with a cocked eyebrow.

"It seemed to be surrounded by shadow. A shadow that looked like it was moving around it," Fang answered. "The only thing we could see of the creature was a pair of yellow eyes."

Celestia and Luna stole a glance at each other. "Continue," Celestia said.

"It was then that we revealed ourselves to Trixie and told her to use her magic to unleash the creature."

"So she did not do this of her own free will?" Celestia assumed.

"She did, Celestia." Luna looked up from the changelings and turned to her sister. "She had a choice to not free the Shadow."

Celestia looked at Luna with an incredulous look. "Luna." Fang and Cipha dared not breath at the sound of the solar princess' tone. "We will discuss Trixie later. Right now, let us listen to what the changelings have to say."

Only Luna's eyebrows knit together in response as she turned her attention back to Fang and Cipha.

"Pardon us." The two changelings did not know how to react towards Celestia's suddenly softer change in tone. "You may go on."

Cipha broke the brief silence with a clearing of her throat. "Trixie cast a magic spell onto the creature, but almost immediately afterwards attempted to flee. Our queen commanded us to bring her back. Fang and I flew after her, but Chassis stayed behind. I caught Trixie again while Fang went back to report to Chrysalis."

"Only when I got back to the mouth of the cavern," Fang said through tightening teeth. "I found her and Raspian on the cave floor, with her blood on Chassis' fangs."

The two princesses took a moment to let the account soak in. Even Princess Luna's features softened at the changeling's words.

"Was there a reason you can think of that would explain why Chassis wanted to kill his queen?" Celestia asked in as gentle a voice as possible.

"He was always selfish. Always wanting the glory from his actions," Fang answered angrily. "Maybe he saw the surprise getaway Trixie tried as a chance to claim power for himself."

"Or maybe it was something else," Luna suggested and looked to Celestia. "Perhaps the Shadow manipulated him."

"That could be the case, but let's not assume anything yet," Celestia advised as her gaze stayed on the changelings. "Is there more?"

"When Chassis saw me, he took off towards me." Fang said as he ran through the scene in his mind. "I yelled for Cipha and Trixie to get into the balloon while Chassis was screaming behind me how he was going to kill us." Fang quickly shook his head. "We got away, but Trixie redirected the balloon for us to come here, where she hoped we would be imprisoned."

"And with all due respect, Princesses," Cipha spoke up firmly. "We deserve it. If you decide that imprisonment is the best option for us, then we accept that."

Celestia and Luna turned to look at one another for a moment and gave each other a nod. A chill raced down Cipha's spine as she steeled herself for their fate.

Luna regarded the changelings with a grim look. "Given your testimony, it would be within reason to sentence you to life in the dungeons."

The changelings' faces remained stoic at the princess' words.

"However," Celestia interjected, to which the changelings perked up. "The amount of guards assisting with evacuation would mean that there would not be enough guards to keep you in place. Therefore, you will remain under house arrest in the castle until the situation settles down. From there, you will be given an official sentence." Celestia's horn glowed yellow as the gavel on the chair's arm levitated in a magical haze. The gavel smacked down on the chair's arm, the resounding "thwak" of wood-on-wood reverberating around the room for a brief moment. "This trial is adjourned. You may return to your rooms with the guards that brought you here."

Cipha fought to hold in a gleeful smile and settled for a quick bow. "Thank you, Princesses."

Fang dropped to a knee for a second before rising to his original stance. "You will not regret this, Princesses. We can promise you that."

"Duly noted," Luna said with a gesture towards the door. "Now, if you will please, my sister and I have more to discuss."

The sound of swinging hinges caught their ears as Fang and Cipha turned back to face the door. Cipha's slackened demeanor straightened upon seeing the same guards waiting in the open doorway.

"Let's go, changelings," the sergeant pony ordered with a gesture towards the hall.

As Cipha and Fang exited the room and began to follow the guards back to their room, Cipha finally let her mouth grow into a smile. _We may not be out of the woods, but there's certainly a clearing ahead._

**-Former Changeling Hive-**

The Shadow scanned the map of Canterlot once more. The information Brutus had given proved to be much more beneficial than he expected, but there was still the need for more tactful strategy. With Brutus helping more converted changelings out of their pods, the Shadow could focus more on developing his plans.

_The caves beneath Canterlot would be a good place to start, but it could develop a bottleneck if we tried to breach the castle itself from underneath. Perhaps an aerial swarm could divide their forces-_

"You lied to him?"

The Shadow ear twitched in the direction he heard the voice. With a quick spell, a sphere of silence encapsulated the room.

"I have lied about many things, Keeper. What makes him any different?" The Shadow turned around to see the serpentine phantom, his glowing purple eyes piercing the shadow of his ever-present hood.

"It is not how you lured him with promises of power that perturb me. It was your retelling of events before your banishment that were especially blasphemous. To even suggest that you had a chance to defeat the One's power is abhorrent."

"So I stretched a few details about our attempt against the One," the Shadow said with a shrug. "All that matters is that he has become a valuable asset to me. A means to an end, just like what you said in the old days."

The Keeper's eyes narrowed. "That was different and you know it," he said with a scaly finger pointed in the Shadow's direction. "That was for a rapid change in power with as few deaths as possible. This is manipulation that has already led to the loss of many lives. How many more will he kill for his purpose to be fulfilled?"

"As many as he can," the Shadow said firmly. "Brutus is no longer the changeling he was, Keeper. There is nothing you can do about that. He belongs solely to me now."

The Keeper folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps." With that, the Keeper vanished from the room in a flash.

The Shadow snorted in contempt. He cannot interfere directly. The One's guidelines forbid him to do so. What can he do to prevent liberation?

With that, the dark alicorn returned to the map of Canterlot and cancelled the silence spell. _Brutus will serve his purpose quite efficiently. Of this, I am sure. __And once the world has been completely liberated, his services will no longer be required. _

**Well long time, no see, Fanfiction! I could blame my absence on a myriad of causes like video games, school, and work, but I don't think you want to hear all that stuff. I'm sorry it has taken this long to get a new chapter out and I will try to be more expedient with my updates. For those of you that have stuck around all this time, all I can say is thank you. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and review/critique!**


End file.
